Sweetest Sin
by CarelessLove91
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert have been best friends since they were children. They've been through everything and have a strong bond. When Elena starts to date British student Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline feels an instant connection to him. Will she honor the girl code, or give into her attraction for her best friends boyfriend? AU/AH
1. Enchanted

**AN: So I decided to write another because the idea has been on my mind and I haven't seen a story this on her before. So I wrote my own, I hope you enjoy! I basically got this idea from reading _Something Like Fate _by Susan Colasanti.**

"Can you _not _do that?" Caroline Forbes said while shooting a glare towards her best friend, Elena Gilbert. The brunette in question looked up from her phone, a smile tugging at her lips. "You know the rule of Tree Hill Friday: no texting!"

Elena rolled her eyes but set her phone down on the Forbes' coffee table; her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth to keep herself from laughing. "Right. Sorry, Care." This had been a weekly tradition for the girls ever since the series ended a year ago. The would go over to each others house and watch the DVD box sets; they were currently rewatching season 3, Caroline's personal favorite. "So what episode are we on?"

"You would know if you hadn't been texting." Caroline said. Elena glared at her and threw a tan pillow at her friend. Caroline giggled as she quickly dodged it. "Kidding. Were on the Midnight Madness episode."

Elena opened her mouth to say something but a loud chime rang out from her phone. Elena grinned and she grabbed her phone off the table and broke into a giggle as she read the message. Caroline watched her friend closely, she was surprised by her behavior but suddenly it all made sense. All of the giggling, Elena _never_ giggled, her constant attachment to her phone, and the dreamy look that she had in her eyes. Caroline gasped and paused the DVD just as the big fight broke out.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked facing her friend. Elena looked up and blinked innocently.

"Tell you what?" she asked with a smile while looking down at her phone again.

"Don't play dumb!" Caroline said throwing the tan pillow back at her. "This new guy you're talking to!"

Elena smiled as she glanced down at lap shyly, she squealed as she jumped up and sat near Caroline. "Okay, I wasn't going to say anything until he asked me out. But, there is someone oh my god he is so sweet Care." Caroline smiled at her friends happiness.

"Well? Whose this guy that has you acting like a middle schooler?" Caroline teased. Elena blushed and smiled brightly.

"Klaus Mikaelson." Elena said with a smile.

"Klaus? Oh my god, he's the British guy in my art class!" Caroline said. "I've hardly heard him speak how the hell did you get him to talk?"

Elena laughed as she got a dreamy look on her face again. "Oh just my Petrova charm." she said with a hair flip. Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned on her stomach.

"Give me the facts girl!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena smiled. "Okay well he's in my history class and Ric paired us together," Ric, or Alarc, was Elena's aunt Jenna's fiancé. "At first we just talked about our project, but then something happened and we connected. This could be really serious Care."

Caroline snorted. "You said the same thing about Matt last year." Elena faux glared at her and stuck her tounge out.

"Ha ha. But I'm serious he's really different, I like him a lot." Caroline smiled at the sincerity in her voice; by the way she had been acting, Caroline knew she was head over heels for this guy.

"I can see that.," Caroline said, a smile tugging at her lips. "So when do I get to meet him?" In the few months she's been in school, she never spoke to Klaus. He always came into class, sat at his assigned seat and never spoke unless the teacher called on him. She was curious about him, she wanted to what her friend saw in him. "You know, best friend seal of approval."

"Okay, I'll set something up." Elena said as she began texting on her phone again. After a few moments Elena let out a giggle and blushed deeply. "How's tomorrow for you?"

Caroline racked her brain for a moment before answering, "Sounds good to me." Elena smiled and began typing again.

"Hey, should I invite Stefan too? You know so it's not an estrogen party." Elena said with a laugh. Caroline bit her lip, Stefan Salvatore was her best guy friend, who also had a secret crush on Elena. It wouldn't be good for him to be around the girl he likes and her possible new boyfriend, but then again he always wanted her to be happy so he might want to go.

"He might. Text him and see." Caroline said after a moment. Elena nodded and began texting again.

"Okay, everything is all set. We will meet at The Grill tomorrow at 12." Elena said putting her phone back down on the coffee table.

"Good, now the rules are back on. No more texting!" Elena laughed as Caroline hit play on the remote again. The show began to play and the girls sat back in silence and watched the drama unfold on TV.

* * *

The next day Caroline, Elena, and Stefan sat at a booth in The Grill; Caroline and Stefan were together while Elena had a space open for Klaus. Elena tapped her nails on the table as she focused on the door.

"He should be here by now." she murmured. Caroline looked up from her conversation with Stefan.

"He's only five minutes late 'Lena _and _you came early. Just chill out." Caroline said while trying not laugh. Stefan on the other hand didn't hold back his laughter.

Elena glared and lightly shoved Stefan. "Shut it, Salvatore."

Stefan smiled and then covered his mouth. "Sorry." Elena huffed again but then her brown eyes widened as the main door opened and Klaus walked in.

"Oh! He's here!" she said in a hushed whisper. Both Caroline and Stefan looked towards the door as Elena waved Klaus over with a smile. He returned the smile as he began walking towards the table. Caroline watched him discreetly, he walked with confidence and dear she say, a lot of swagger. His eyes landed on Caroline and he smiled, his blue eyes shining. Caroline blushed lightly, she glanced down hoping nobody else noised. Elena scooted over as he got to the table.

"Hi, Klaus." Elena said, the same dreamy expression from yesterday on her face again.

"Hello, sweetheart." he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Elena blushed deeply, avoiding Caroline's gaze as she cleared her throat and gestured towards Stefan and Caroline.

"These are my friends Stefan and Caroline. Guys this is Klaus." Elena said. Klaus smiled at them and extended his hand to Stefan.

"Hey mate," he said as they shook hands.

"Hey." Stefan said with a smile. Caroline glanced at Stefan, she could tell he was debating on whether or not he was a good guy. Klaus then turned towards Caroline, she got a better look at his eyes and she saw that they were a blue-green, he extended hand and Caroline shook it. His hand looked calloused, but when they shook hands, it was incredibly soft.

"Caroline," he said slowly pronouncing it as 'Carahline'. Caroline swallowed a lump on her throat, swearing that her heart skipped a beat. "You're in my art class." Caroline nodded as he let her hand go. Stefan glanced between the two of them amused.

"I am." she said with a small returned the smile, then he glanced towards Stefan and quickly looked to Elena while picking up his menu.

"So, did you order yet?" Klaus asked Elena.

"No, we were waiting for you. " she said while unwrapping and wrapping her napkin her fork and knife. Klaus nodded while he continued to read. While Klaus continued to read, Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend, came over to take their orders.

"Hey, Matt!" Caroline, Stefan, and Elena said.

Matt smiled as he tapped his pen against his pad. "Hey guys, so can I start you off with drinks?"

"I'll have a lemonade." Elena said.

"Water." Stefan said.

"Care?" Matt asked looking at the blonde.

Um, I'll have the peach iced tea." Caroline said with a smile. Elena scrunched up her face, never liking the idea of having food floating in her drink. Klaus finally looked up from the menu.

"I'll have the same." he said nodding towards Caroline.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." Matt said walking away. When Matt left, Caroline turned towards Klaus and smiled.

"I can't believe you lime peach iced tea, these guys always think I'm weird for getting it." Caroline said gesturing towards Stefan and Elena.

Klaus laughed. "Really? My family says the same thing about me." he turned to Elena and nudged her arm gently. "You don't like it?"

Elena blinked. "No I like it. It's so good!" Caroline smirked and rolled her eyes while Stefan snorted to keep himself from laughing. She turned towards Stefan and scowled.

"So Klaus," Stefan started. "Where are you from?"

"London,England." he replied. Caroline listened to him, getting lost in his accent. She never really paid much attention in class, but now that she was with him she couldn't but listen to his every word. She also never realized how attractive he was. Caroline inwardly shrieked; what the hell was she doing? This was Elena's guy, she couldn't find him attractive. "Born and raised."

"Wow. It must have been weird coming to the states then." Caroline heard herself saying.

"At first it was, but I had my siblings so it was an easy adjustment." he said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Caroline asked. It was the first time she ever spoke to Klaus, she needed to get to know him for her friend.

"Four." he answered. "One younger sister and brother, Rebekah and Kol, their both sophomores,"

"Wait _Kol Mikaelson_? Oh my god!" Caroline said with a slight shudder. "He's always hitting on me." Elena smiled, remembering how annoying the younger Mikaelson was.

Klaus laughed, "That's Kol for you." he said his dimples showing more while he talked to Caroline."And I have two older brothers, Elijah and Finn."

"Wow full house." Caroline said, being an only child she thought having that many siblings would be a blessing.

"Don't mind, Caroline," Elena cut in with a smile. "She's an only child." Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Matt came over with their drinks.

"Ready to order?" Matt asked after handing them their drinks.

"I'll have the supreme pizza." Caroline and Klaus said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't we just split it?" Klaus suggested looking at the blonde.

"Okay sounds good to me." Caroline said. Matt wrote down the order and then he took down Stefan and Elena's order who got the bacon cheddar burger and chicken quesadilla waiting for their food Elena and Klaus continued to flirt and talk. While Caroline was busy looking at their new dessert menu, Stefan grabbed his spoon and began scooping out a slice of peach out of Caroline's glass. Hearing the clinking, Caroline looked up just as Stefan took out his spoon.

"Hey!" she exclaimed while smacking his hand away. She put her hand over her glass and moved it in front of her as she stuck her tounge.

"Really mature, Forbes." he said. She stuck her tounge out again and laughed as Stefan lightly pushed her.

"Salvadork." Caroline shot back.

Stefan laughed. "I thought Damon was the Salvadork." Damon is Stefan's older brother who was off travelling Europe with his girlfriend, Rose.

"You're both Salvatore therefore you both become Salvadork." Caroline replied. Stefan scoffed and placed his hand over his heart as if she wounded him.

"Ouch! And here I thought you loved me." Caroline laughed as Stefan slung an arm over her shoulders. Caroline patted his arm affectionately.

"Oh but I do, Stef don't worry." Caroline said. Across from them, Klaus and Elena were engrossed in talking to each still;Elena seemed genuinely happy to be with him. She actually discovered that Klaus was a nice guy just from the little bit of time she spoke to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Klaus look away. Caroline bit her lip, was he just staring at her? No he wouldn't be, he liked Elena. He obviously wanted to be with her.

Caroline became extremely thankful as Matt came over with their food. Matt put down the pizza for her and Klaus and two empty glass plates. Caroline reached over and took a slice. They all began to eat while trying to get more information out of Klaus. Elena smiled brightly obviously happy her friends liked her potential boyfriend. Caroline and Elena caught each others eye and they both smiled.

"How is he?" Elena mouthed.

"He's great."Caroline mouthed back with a thumbs up. After that the girls turned back to eating there food while Stefan and Klaus were in the middle of a discussion about sports. Caroline was actually surprised Stefan was getting along with Klaus, because of his crush he never liked any guy Elena chose to be with. After twenty more minutes everyone had finished their food and was ready to head home. Klaus had two containers and split the remaining slices of pizza between him and Caroline.

"Well it was nice meeting you both," Klaus said handing Caroline her container. Their hands brushing together, they both looked down where the skin touched. Caroline cleared her throat.

"It was nice meeting you too, Klaus." Caroline said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we should hang out sometime." Stefan said, surprising Caroline again that day.

Caroline took out her wallet and pulled out some money. "Don't worry about it, love I got it." Klaus said. Caroline looked up quickly.

"No, I can't let you pay it all, I ordered it too." Caroline said holding her money out. Klaus waved his hand.

"No really I insist." Klaus said. Caroline bit her lip as she stared at him.

"Let me at least pay for my drink." Caroline said holding out a five dollar bill. Klaus reached over and took the money, their fingers touching again. Stefan cleared his throat and Caroline moved away and avoided his piercing gaze.

"I'll talk to you later 'Lena!." Caroline said waving to her friend. "Bye, Klaus." The turned and left the pair at the table together.

Stefan looped his arm through Caroline's as they walked out of the door. Once they got outside Stefan turned towards Caroline.

"Tell me you saw that." Stefan pleaded as he grabbed Caroline's arm. She looked at him confused for a moment.

"Saw what?" she asked obliviously.

Stefan scoffed. "Oh please! The way Klaus was staring at you like an ice cream cone he wanted to lick."

Caroline blurted a laugh. "What?!"

"He. ." Stefan said slowly, putting emphasis on each word. Caroline rolled her eyes as she waved him off.

"He does not. He likes Elena. " Caroline said brushing it off. "You saw them in there."

Stefan snorted. "Oh I saw them. But I also saw the way he looks at you." Stefan nudged her arm as they walked to their cars. "Trust me, I know that look anywhere." he said as he got into his truck.

Caroline watched him as he drove off; he was wrong Klaus did _not _like her. Sure there were moments when he looked at her and she felt like she was the only girl in the room. But no, he did not like her. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

* * *

**So there it is my second TVD story. What do you all think? Please leave a review! And can anyone create a great cover for this story? I would really appreciate it. And the rating may go up in future chapters.**


	2. Sparks Fly

**AN: Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows for this story. I'm so glad you like it here is chapter 2! Let me just clarify, Caroline will not be like Peyton. I hated how she always through herself at Lucas when he was not available to her and she didn't care about anyone else. Caroline will be the opposite, similar to the show she won't go for Klaus _because of_ Elena. But she will of course will have her moments where she does just let herself go around him.**

On Monday morning for her third period class, Caroline sat in the art room. Her sketchbook was in front of her opened to her assignment. She was gripping her pencil in her hand tightly as she kept glancing at the door; she was nervous about seeing Klaus today, thanks to Stefan's words replaying in her head. Klaus did not like her, he was obviously seeing things. Or maybe his crush on Elena was clouding his judgement, that had to be it. There was no possible way that someone would like her over Elena. She loved Elena like a sister, but she had always been second choice when it came to her. Which is why she thought Stefan was crazy for thinking Klaus was into her.

So consumed by her thoughts, Caroline did not see Klaus walk into the room, nor did she see him walk over to her table. She didn't register anything until she he heard the bottom of the chair scrape against the floor.

"Mind if I sit here, love?" he asked smiling at her as she looked up. Caroline's eyes widened a little as she saw him, it seemed that he had just showed him when she had started to think about it. She blinked and then gestured towards the empty seat beside her.

"Of course not." she said, silently cursing herself for staring at him like a moron. Klaus smirked and sat down, placing his books on the table. Caroline bit her lip as she secretly checked him out while he looked for a pencil. He was definitely hot, and those dimples really complimented his looks. She was obviously a sucker for a guy with dimples, which most of the guys in Mystic Falls did not have. And his eyes really made him stand out. Basically if you looked up 'hot' in the dictionary, Klaus Mikaelson's picture would be next to the word. How had she never noticed him before? Well she noticed him, but never_ noticed _him; he was always just that quite guy in art class. Why did she finally see him when her best friend fell for him? Fate was oh so cruel.

When Klaus looked up, Caroline quickly looked away. "Do you have a pencil? I think I left mine in my last class." Caroline looked in her bag and pulled out an extra pencil. She smiled and held it out to Klaus, he took it and their fingers brushes against the others. Caroline immediately felt the same sparks that she felt between them on Saturday as both of their eyes darted to where their fingers were touching. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Caroline blushed as she let her hand drop. "No problem." she turned away and clenched her hands into fists. What the hell was wrong with her? She shouldn't be excited over him calling her sweetheart, he called Elena the same thing on Saturday.

The bell soon rang and their teacher stood in front of the room and began instructing them on their assignment that they had to complete. This assignment was to draw your favorite place; Caroline chose the Gilbert families lake house. She, Elena, Stefan, Damon,Matt their friend Bonnie Bennett, Elena's twin Katherine, and younger brother Jeremy spent very memorable moments there. They always held little private parties there, and thanks to Damon being 21 at the time, he always supplied them with alcohol. They had unfortunately stopped going when Elena and Matt broke up and Katherine found illegal activities more fun than them.

Starting the drawing where she last left off, Caroline tried not to focus on the fact that Klaus was right next to her. Why did he decide to sit with her? Was it because she was Elena's friend, or because in the words of Stefan, he wanted to 'lick her like an ice cream cone'?

"How long have you lived in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked after three minutes of silence. Caroline stopped drawing as she turned towards him.

"My whole life." Caroline said. "My ancestors were one of the founding families of the towns."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who are the other families?"

"The Gilbert's,the Salvatore's,the Fell's, and the Lockwood's." Caroline replied. "And if you listened to any of the last names around town you'll realize none of them left."

Klaus chuckled as he turned in his chair so he could get a better look at the blonde in front of him. "What else do you know about this towns history?"

Caroline smiled slyly. "You mean aside from the supernatural part of it?"

Klaus laughed, a little too loudly because had came over to check on their progress. When she walked away, Klaus turned back to Caroline. "Supernatural? Come on, you can't say something like that and not continue."

Caroline sighed. "I don't know, are you sure you want to know this?" Klaus gave her a pointed look causing Caroline to giggle. "Okay well supposedly in 1864 the founding families got a bunch of vampires together and burned them in the old Fell's Church."

She paused for dramatic affect before continuing with her story. "But the real story is that all of the vampires are trapped in some underground tomb."

"Trapped huh? How did they accomplish that?" Klaus asked with a smirk, while still doing some final touch ups on his drawing.

"A witch of course." Caroline replied. Klaus let out a low chuckle as he stared at Caroline, his eyes just as intense as they were at The Grill over the weekend. She immediately thought about Stefan's ice cream cone comment. "But unfortunately, they are all just urban legends much more interesting than the actual history."

Klaus smiled. "Well I'd love to hear more about these urban legends." Caroline blushed a little as she smiled, she ducked her head down hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I would be happy to tell you more…" Caroline said. She suddenly stopped talking as she thought about Elena; what the hell was she doing? She was practically flirting with him! Caroline cleared her throat and straightened up. "Or _Elena _could tell you. She has loads of her ancestors journals that the two of you could look through _together_."

Klaus stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Of course. I'll definitely talk to her about that."

Without replying back to him Caroline began drawing again, mentally yelling at herself again. She was not supposed to be flirting with Klaus, it was wrong! He might be hot, but she was_ not _going to Peyton Sawyer her best friend. For a few moments both Caroline and Klaus were quite, only the sound of swipes of the pencil could be heard from their table. While she was drawing, Caroline had that feeling she was being stared at so she glanced around the room and saw nothing out of place. However when she turned to look in Klaus' direction he quickly looked down.

Caroline blinked surprised. _"Oh my god, oh my god. No,no he was _not _looking at me!" _Caroline thought as she looked down at her hand clenching her pencil. Why oh why did she have to dwell on Stefan's words, now she was freaking out thinking Klaus liked her. He was obviously just being nice because she was friends with his (future?) girlfriends friend. But then again, most guys Elena dated never paid for her lunch.

_"Okay get it together Forbes. You have nothing to worry about, he does not like you." _Caroline thought. _"Just think of him as a psycho murder and you won't worry about him.__"_

"That's really nice." Klaus said breaking her train of thought. "What's the place?" Caroline put her pencil down as she caught his eye.

"It's the Gilbert's lake house," Caroline said. "A group of us always went up there for the weekend and threw a little party."

Klaus looked at her thoughtful for a moment. "You don't seem like the kind of girl who goes out and parties."

Caroline laughed. "I'm a teenager. I believe it's in our DNA to party." she joked. Klaus laughed, he opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Okay, everyone just place your finish work in a folder on my desk!" Mrs. Sanders yelled as everyone started gathering their things. Klaus was the first to get up and leave the room, Caroline watched him leave. She put her stuff in her bag and put her folder on the teachers desk. She walked out of the room and was surprised to see Klaus leaning against the wall. He straightened up as he saw her walk out.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as they began to walk together.

"Lunch." Caroline said gesturing towards the large red double doors.

"Ah, every students favorite 'class'." Klaus said causing Caroline to laugh and nod in agreement. She stopped in front of the door and smiled at Klaus.

"Thanks for walking with me." she said as she tugged at the hem of her cardigan.

"No problem." Klaus smiled as he began to walk away. "I'll see you later Caroline." Caroline smiled as she walked into the cafeteria. Her smile faltered for a moment as one thing dawned on her.

For a guy who was interested in Elena, he never brought her up in their conversation.

* * *

"So did he say anything?" Elena asked the moment Caroline sat down at their usual table, her chocolate eyes shining with excitement. Caroline bit her lip as she opened her bottle of iced tea, how could she tell her that he never even brought her up? Or that the only time her name was brought up was because Caroline had mentioned it.

Bonnie, who was sitting beside Elena looked up curiously. "He who? Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked Elena.

"It's Klaus Mikaelson, and he's a potential boyfriend." Elena said with a smile. Bonnie's widened slightly and she shuddered in horror.

"Speaking of Mikaelson's, Kol hit on me today again," Bonnie said. Caroline smiled sympathetically, it seemed Bonnie got hit on the most out of all of them. "He actually sang Boyfriend to me while I was walking to class." Caroline and Elena both burst out laughing, and Bonnie glared at both of them. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is Bon," Caroline said once she calmed down. Elena however was still struggling to stop laughing. "I would have paid to see that!"

"Me too!" Elena said with a laugh.

"Hey! Enough about me, what did Klaus say about Elena?" Bonnie asked. Caroline picked at her food as both of her friends stared at her.

"He said that you were sweet." Caroline lied. It was a lot better than telling her he never brought her up.

Elena frowned. "That makes me sound about as sexy as a puppy."

"But you didn't see the way he looked when he said it!" Caroline said. "He really likes you 'Lena." _"At least I hope he does." _Caroline added in her head.

Elena's whole attitude seemed to brighten as she heard that. "Well okay. But please talk about me in class, tell him how amazing I am!"

Caroline rolled her eyes."He already thinks you're amazing. Don't worry." Elena pouted and gave Caroline her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Care, come on." Elena said.

Caroline sighed. "Okay fine. But I have an idea for you to show him how amazing you are." Elena perked up at this.

"What is it?" she asked. Bonnie coughed to cover up her laugh as she watched the brunette beside her.

"Talk to him about the town's history, he seemed interested about." Caroline said. "Especially the urban legends."

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am not talking about that."

Caroline laughed. " Oh come on! It's fun!"

Elena sighed. "Fine." Elena stood up. "I'm going to get some cookies body want some?" both girls said no and Elena walked away. Once she was a safe dance away, Bonnie nudged Caroline's arm.

"What did he really say?" Bonnie asked as she closer towards Caroline. The blonde looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she put a french fry in her mouth. Bonnie gave her a pointed look.

"Come on, Care! I know you lied." Bonnie said. Caroline huffed as she looked down at her tray, when Bonnie kept looking at her Caroline sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, fine! He didn't even bring her up." Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie winced and then glanced over her shoulder at the school store, where Elena was waiting in line. "Yeah my lie sounds amazing now, huh?"

"Alright, I would've lied too." Bonnie admitted. "So is what Stefan told me true then?"

"Seriously? He told you that?" Caroline asked blushing with head in her hands when Bonnie nodded her head yes. "He does not me, Stefan is crazy."

"Who doesn't like you?" both girls looked up to see Elena standing behind Bonnie. "And what did Stefan do now?"

Caroline laughed nervously. "Oh just trying to say...Tyler Lockwood likes me."

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Ugh total jerk, you can do much better." Bonnie shared a look with Caroline as Elena sat down, which meant 'we'll talk more later'.

"So anyway..." Elena started as she looked between her two friends. "I'm pretty sure Klaus is going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon."

"How do you know for sure?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Maybe he's into someone else." she said slyly as she looked at Caroline, who scowled and kicked her under the table.

Elena, who didn't notice the exchange, shrugged."There is nobody else and I'm so sure because we've been spending a lot of time together. It's been almost three weeks, that's like the perfect amount of time to see if you like someone."

"Well aren't you a lucky girl," Caroline said nudging her friends arm. Elena grinned as sh wrapped her cookies up and placed them in her bag.

"I feel lucky, but we'll see how lucky I am at the end of this." she said. Caroline nodded as she went back to her ch, Elena always knew the exact e frame of when someone will ask her out. She just hoped that when Klaus did, all talk of him liking her will stop.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter, I hope you all like will be plenty of more Klaroline moments to come!****  
**


	3. Complicated

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, this is dedicated to everyone that has supported this story!**

Walking up the front steps to her house, Caroline paused as she turned her head and glared at Stefan and Bonnie over her shoulder. They both decided that it would be a good idea to come over and continue to pester Caroline over her supposed 'feelings' for Klaus. Which was very absurd because was nothing going on between them. She placed her hands on her hips as she fully turned her body to face her friends.

"Alright you two," Caroline said taking a deep breath. "The only way you can come in is if you promise me that you won't talk about Klaus." Stefan looked at her innocently, while Bonnie put her hand over her chest and mock horror and mouthing _"me?" _Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked between the two. "Well?"

Bonnie huffed and rolled her eyes. "_Fine_! I won't mention Kl…" she paused as she caught Caroline glaring at her. "Him."

Caroline smiled triumphantly then she turned her gaze to Stefan. "Salvadork, whaddya say?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something under his breath. Caroline tilted her head, putting her hand behind her ear like a funnel. "What was that?"

Bonnie nudged him in the ribs and gestured toward Caroline with a sigh. "Alright, whatever." Caroline smiled and turned back around while twirling her keys with her pointer finger. She walked up the remaining steps and unlocked the door, she walked in and ushered Stefan and Bonnie in before closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and tossed her bag on the counter. She walked over to the fridge and stopped when a note caught her eye.

"_Working late tonight, order take out for dinner._" Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled the note from the fridge and tossed it into the trash. It was Typical for her mother Liz to work late, she was the towns sheriff after all, but that didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed when she never managed to spend time with her own daughter.

"Do you want anything to drink!" Caroline called into the living room to her friends. Two "Yeah's!" rang out. Caroline grabbed three cans of iced tea and walked into the living. She sat down on the big couch and set the cans on the coffee table. Bonnie eyed Caroline carefully as she reached over for one of the cans. She pulled the tab upwards slowly resulting in a 'psst' sound coming from the can.

"So…" Caroline said as she looked between her two oddly quite friends. Stefan reached over and grabbed a can for himself.

"So…" he echoed. Caroline raised an eyebrow as she held back a laugh.

"What is wrong with you two?" she asked. The weird looks were fine, but the awkward silence was killing her.

"You ruined any chance of an entertaining discussion!" Bonnie said, pointing a finger at her blonde friend. Caroline gawked at her sudden out burst.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "The fact that you two only wanted to come here to discuss a relationship, and I use that loosely, that will never happen is wrong!"

"That's not the only thing." Stefan argued. "And honestly Care, never say never." Caroline rolled her eyes as she reclined on the couch, she grabbed a tan and blood-red pillow and put it in a lap as she flicked the tassels.

"He is my best friends potential boyfriend, even if there was a chance I wouldn't take it." Caroline said.

"What if Elena wasn't attracted to him?" Bonnie asked. Caroline though about it for a moment; Klaus was a nice guy and very attractive. She supposed that he was her type, she always did like her guys to have a mystery to them. She opened her mouth to answer Bonnie when a loud ring pierced from the kitchen. Caroline shrugged one shoulder as she stood up and headed for the kitchen. She walked over to her bag, unzipped it and grabbed her phone. Elena's name flashed across the screen as well as a picture of them together at a beach from the recent summer vacation. She answered the phone and pressed it to her ear.

Back in the living room, Stefan had the remote in his hand flipping through the channels for something that they all would enjoy. Bonnie tapped her nails against the couch as she looked around the living room. Several pictures of Caroline lined the walls, as well as some of Liz, her dad and grandparents.

Bonnie sighed as she rested her head against her fist, her eyes landing on a picture of she, Caroline, and Elena after they had won their first cheerleading competition. She smiled as she remembered that day, Caroline had freaked out that something would go wrong, while Elena tried to keep her calm. Bonnie however, had been ecstatic because a hot boy from a rival school had talked to her and asked for her number. In the end though, they won the competition and Bonnie had a new boyfriend for a few months. They were all great friends and Bonnie knew it was wrong to say that Elena's crush liked Caroline, but she knew something they didn't.

She had caught Klaus staring at Caroline several times, it was _that _look, you know the 'I want you so bad' look. It was unmistakable to her that Klaus had it bad for Caroline, even his annoying brother Kol had said that he had seen drawings of Caroline in his sketchbook. So if her suspicions were correct,which they usually were, their was definitely going to be a shake up among the girls. She wanted Elena to be happy but she was seriously oblivious to the way he looks at Caroline.

Bonnie perked up and looked toward the kitchen door way as she heard Caroline's voice. "Wow 'Lena, that's great! Get your butt over here and share all the details!" There was a pause then she heard Caroline laugh. "Alright, bye."

Caroline walked back into the living room, her phone in her hand and a smug smile on her face. She cleared her throat and Bonnie and Stefan looked up. "Well, it seems that you two were wrong. Klaus doesn't like me, he just asked Elena to be his girlfriend."

* * *

A week later Caroline stood at her locker with Bonnie beside here,Caroline huffed as she pulled out her sketchbook. She placed it on top of her other books, closed her locker and turned the dial.

"Look whose here." Bonnie sing songed. Caroline looked over her shoulder and spotted Elena and Klaus walking down the hallway hand in hand. She quickly glanced away as Klaus' eyes landed on her. She bit her lip and looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes. Leaning against her locker, Caroline twisted her ring around her finger. Ever since the previous week when Klaus had sat with her in art class, it had become a daily occurrence. The first time had been awkward because they had barely known each other; but now that they had gotten to know each other, she started to enjoy Klaus. He was smart, funny, easy to talk to, kind, he even told her last class about his travels. The more she talked to him, the more she realized how wrong Elena was for him.

She knew it was terrible to say about her friend, but it was the truth. Elena was content with her life in Mystic Falls, a guy like Klaus wanted to go out into the world not stay in their boring hometown.

"You know it's kind of sad watching them," Bonnie's voice interrupted her thoughts. Caroline looked, her eye brow raises. "Don't you think?"

Caroline blinked once. "What do you mean?"

"That relationship isn't going to last." Bonnie said a 'duh' tone to her voice. Caroline hit her arm.

"Bonnie!" she hissed. Caroline glanced around hoping nobody heard what she said. Caroline hoisted her bag on her shoulder. "That's not funny, Elena is happy." Caroline looked towards Elena's locker and saw them hugged up in front of it. Klaus had his arms around Elena's waist and she was laughing about something he was whispering in her ear.

"I'm not saying she isn't." Bonnie replied with a smile. "I'm just saying she'll be upset later when she knows the truth."

"Don't start with that, Bonnie." Caroline said with a slight glare. "Hey, 'Lena! Hey Klaus!" She smiled as the couple walked over to them, she was trying to ignore Bonnie and the slip in her chest she felt as she saw their conjoined hands. Caroline kneaded her chest with the palm of her hand. Weird.

"Morning, ladies." Elena beamed as she hugged her friends.

"Hi Elena." Bonnie said as she pushed her bag up her shoulder. "How are you, Klaus?"

"I'm great thanks, you?" he asked with a smile. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something when a piercing voice caught her off.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Bonnie froze and looked down the hallway wide-eyed as Kol Mikaelson came walking down. His arms were outstretched and he had a devious smile on his handsome first. "You are looking beautiful, darling!"

"Oh God." Bonnie moaned as she quickly turned away. "I need to go." Bonnie said as she took off down the hallway, Kol close behind her.

"Oh I love a good chase." he said as he patted Klaus on the back before running off. Klaus shook his head at his younger brothers antics while Caroline and Elena laughed.

"Poor Bonnie." Caroline managed to say over her laughter. "Your brother is crazy!"

Klaus laughed dryly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I know that sweetheart," he said with a wink. "I do live with him unfortunately."

Caroline giggled. "Is he like that at home?"

"Not as flirtatious lucky, but he is twice as annoying." he replied with a smile. Caroline tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned against her locker. They seemed to be in their own little world seemingly ignoring Elena's presence. The brunette cleared her throat ans the pair turned towards her. Caroline blushed and bit her lip.

"I'm gonna go to class. See ya." Caroline said with a wave as she walked off. Her heart pounding in her chest, what the hell was that? She was practically flirting with him in front of Elena! This was bad so, so bad! Caroline thought as she walked into her English class. She took her seat and tried to focus on her work instead of thinking about being with Klaus in art.

Two class periods later and Caroline was sitting at her usual seat in art class. Her books in front of her and a pencil in her hand as she randomly began to sketch. She lightly began to trace the outline of a long ball gown styled dress that she wanted to wear for prom in her senior year.

"Wow that's good." Caroline looked up and smiled as she saw Klaus sliding into his seat. She put her pencil down and looked down at her drawing. "What's it for?"

"Thanks," Caroline said as she turned slightly to face him. "It's just an idea for a prom dress." Klaus nodded as he looked over the sketch.

"Isn't it a little early to be planning for senior prom?" he asked nudging her arm playfully.

Caroline smiled. "Typical guy thing to say." she said with an eye roll. "Prom is like a wedding for a high school girl, you have to go all out." Klaus laughed as he opened his sketchbook to a blank page.

"A wedding, huh?" Klaus asked. "Didn't know it was that big of a deal." Caroline put her arm on his shoulder, his skin was warm and he glanced at the spot she was touching. Caroline quickly moved her hand, and she smiled.

"Trust me, it is." Caroline added as she turned back in her seat. "You'll see when prom rolls around." Klaus shuddered a little and Caroline laughed.

"Now I'm nervous." he whispered to her as began to teach. Caroline smiled and then glanced down at her paper again.

"Okay, class!" said, clapping her hands. "This weeks assignment will include team work. You will work with the person beside you," Caroline and Klaus looked at each other at the same time and smiled. "You will pick a location around town that you both like and I want you to draw that person in the location." She paused and looked over the class. "This will be due two weeks from now, you may begin your discussion of the assignment now and report back to me." She turned and walked back to her desk as the students began to talk.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "So, _partner _have an idea for a favorite site?" Klaus turned to face her as he drummed his pencil against his desk.

"Actually yes, I'd like to go to the falls." he said. Caroline blinked surprised. "Something wrong, love?" Caroline smiled and cleared her throat.

"No. I just picked that place too." Caroline said. Klaus looked equally surprised and he leaned against his desk as he looked her over. Okay so they liked some of the same things, and it was weird that he immediately thought of the same place to draw at. She _loved_ going to The Falls, it was a great place for a party and to just hang , Bonnie, and Elena spent very memorable moments there. The most recent was in early September, it was a big 'good-bye Summer' party. Caroline and Bonnie had both been tipsy that night and Elena they both broke out into a dance to 'Super Bass'. Which people, mainly guys, still brought up in passing.

"Good, now we don't have to switch locations." he said. Caroline nodded, he seemed nonchalant about it but his eyes told a different story. He seemed glad, maybe even excited, that he would spend time alone with her. "How about we start today after school? Unless you have other plans of course."

Caroline though about for a moment, she had nothing planned for after school. "Nope, I'm all free."

Klaus smiled. "Okay good, I'll meet you there." Caroline smiled and muttered an 'okay' as he got up to talk to . Caroline watched him walk away, her heart beat jumped a little and she quickly turned away as he looked over his shoulder.

_"Stop staring at him!" _she scolded herself. Caroline looked down at her paper again as Klaus walked back over to their table. She will not act like a freak around him, she was on friendly terms with him. And it was a simple assignment that she would be able to get through, without letting her mind drift to any rubbish crash talk. Because none of it was true. And she didn't like him, his dimples, his accent, or the way he called her sweetheart or love. Nope no way. _"Right?"_ Caroline thought as Klaus walked back over and sat down to discuss what time they would meet. They had settled to meet at 4:00, and they even traded phone numbers so they could call each other. They bell rang signaling the end of class and Klaus and Caroline walked out together.

"I'll text you later,okay?" he asked as walked her to the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah that's fine. Bye." Caroline said with a wave. Klaus smiled and he walked off towards his next class. Caroline exhaled heavily, this was going to be a long two weeks.

**AN: Well, there you have it the third chapter! The next chapter will pick up the same day as this chapter and will be in Klaus' point of view. And I will explain why Klaus went for Elena in later chapters. And I hope there was enough Klaroline for you all, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Head Over Heels

**AN: Hello all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your support. This is dedicated to everyone who has supported this story.**

After a long day of school, the final bell had rung and Klaus made his way to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed the things that he needed for his homework assignments from other classes. While he was busy getting his books a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered behind him. Klaus smiled and he removed the hands from his eyes.

"Elena." he said turning around with a smirk on his face. "How was class?" he closed his locker and took her hand in his. They began walking down the hall together towards the main entrance of the school.

"Long and boring," she complained as she leaned into him. She began to ramble on about how math was her least favorite subject. Klaus however, was barely registering what she was saying. He would just nod and mutter 'huh-uh' whenever he heard a pause in her story. The got to the entrance and Klaus held the door open as she continued to talk. Didn't she realize he wasn't paying attention to whatever she was talking about? They walked the steps and into the parking lot where the other Mystic Falls High School students were hanging around at. He spotted his siblings Kol and Rebekah waiting by his car, from the way Rebekah's arms were flailing around, they were having an argument.

He cleared his throat and squeezed Elena's hand. She stopped talking and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry sweetheart, I have to go before my siblings kill each other." he looked towards his car and Elena followed his gaze.

She laughed as she turned back to Klaus. "It's okay I understand, Kat and Jeremy are the same way." Klaus smirked and leaned in to kiss Elena, she closed her eyes as their lips connected. He pulled away but then he paused as his eyes locked on Caroline's figure over Elena's shoulder. His heartbeat quickened a little then he smiled at Elena, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Bye,babe."

He kissed her one last tine. "Bye, love. I'll call you later." He looked over at Caroline again and saw her laughing with Stefan. He smiled faintly as he watched her, her smile was infectious and she was insanely beautiful. Shaking his head, Klaus walked towards his car with his keys in his hand.

"About time you finished," Rebekah said with a frown. "I was ready to barf watching you two snog." Klaus rolled his eyes as he walked to the driver's side.

Kol snickered as he got into the passenger seat. "Don't mind her Nik, she's just upset nobody is giving her attention." Rebekah scowled as she reached over to punch Kol from the backseat.

"As if I would ever be jealous of _that _twit." Rebekah practically snarled from the who was starting up the car, glared at her in the rear-a-view mirror.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Klaus said as he drove out of the parking lot. Rebekah snorted as she inspected her nails.

"Like that's my fault you have such poor taste in girls." she muttered. Kol laughed as he twisted around to look at his sister.

"Oh that's hilarious!" Kol said with a looked up as she heard his voice and glared. "Queen strumpet is judging other girls!"

"Oh shut up, you nit wit!" Rebekah seethed. Klaus who had been quite the whole time, sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're just going to let him talk to me lime that, Nik?"

Klaus sighed. "Kol leave Rebekah alone." Rebekah smirked and she stuck her tongue out a Kol who was looking at himself in the mirror. "And Bekah,_you _leave Kol alone." she pouted and soon they both became silent. Klaus paused at a red light,his phone let out a chime and he fished it out of his pocket. Caroline's name flashed across the screen,his heart beat quickened as he opened the text.

_Hey just stopping at home real quick, I'll meet you at the falls soon-C_

Klaus smiled as he read the simple text; it seemed that since he officially met her two Saturday's ago,everything about her seemed to make him smile. From just hearing her name, seeing her in the hall, and talking to her brightened up his day. He felt feelings for her that he never felt for Elena. He liked her obviously, but with Caroline it felt it wrong that he felt more of a connection to Caroline, that he has known for a week, than he felt for Elena who he has known for two months?

_Alright, love. Just dropping of my siblings be there in 10- K_

"My my my, someone has gotten you happy." Kol said, a teasing tone in his voice. "Who is it?"

"Is it _Elena_?" Rebekah chimed in.

"None of your business." Klaus snapped as the light changed. He drove off down the streets of Mystic Falls heading towards his families mansion.

"Oh come on, who is it Nik?" Kol teases with a laugh. He turned towards Rebekah and they both had similar mischievous smiles on their faces. When they fought, fought hard, but when they got along they were a wonderful tag team. But to Klaus,they were highly annoying. "Or is it _Caroline_?" Klaus jerked a sharp turn and he glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked wrinkling her nose as she tried to remember who that was. And as if a lightbulb went off in her head, her eyes widened. "Forbes?! That's Elena's best friend, why are you two texting?"

Kol turned to face his brother smiling. "Yes brother, _why _are you texting your girlfriend's friend?"

"Bekah, Kol" Klaus said in a warning tone as he pulled into the front gate of his family's home. "Both of .Now."

Rebekah laughed as she and Kol got out of the car. "Bye Nik." she said with a three finger wave as they walked towards the front door. Klaus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose again as he waited a moment before he headed for the falls. The drive wasn't long, and Klaus soon found himself pulling into the entrance of the falls. He saw Caroline's Ford Fiesta right next to his and he suddenly became anxious. He grabbed his bag out of the backseat before getting out. He licked his lips and rubbed his palms against his jeans as be walked towards the sound of rushing water. He looked around for a moment, this was the place he came to everyday when his family moved to Mystic Falls. He mainly came there to get away from his step-father, Mikael.

As Klaus walked further into The Falls, he spotted a curly head of blonde hair over by one of the trees near a waterfall. Coincidentally, it was the same spot he would sit at when he went there.

"Hello, Caroline!" he called out. He watched as she glanced over her shoulder, she smiled she him. She stood up from the rock she was sitting on, she tugged on the hem of her leather jacket.

"Hey, so do you know what spot you want me to draw you at?" she asked gesturing behind her at the mass land. Klaus shifted to the left as he smiled at Caroline as he pointed behind her.

"Right there." Caroline followed his finger and her jaw dropped a bit.

"Seriously?" she asked surprised. "That's the spot _I _picked for you to draw me." Klaus laughed in surprise as he rubbed the back of his neck. They had things in common that they never realizes.

"Wow,what are the chances. We picked the same spot." he said as they walked together to the spot they both picked. Caroline smiled and sat down on the same rock again, Klaus sat down across from her and placed his sketchbook on his lap. "So how do you want to do this?"

Caroline shrugged one shoulder."How about I draw you first." Caroline suggested. Klaus nodded his head in agreement as he moved his things away. Caroline crossed her legs at the ankle and she studied Klaus a moment before she began to draw. Klaus focused on her, he saw her little quirks while she was drawing. The way her left foot jiggled, the way she stuck her tongue out in concentration. Klaus smiled and let out a low chuckle. Caroline stopped drawing as she looked up. "What?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Just watching you, love." Caroline smiled and Klaus noticed a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks. She ducked her head down and began drawing again,her eyes catching his a few times. They were both quite for a moment,the sound of her pen scratching the paper, the waterfall, and birds chirping overhead was all that could be heard.

"So, where's Stefan?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked up confused for a moment and shrugged one shoulder again.

"Probably at football practice." she asked as she looked up then back down at her paper. He noticed the confused tone in her voice. "Why?"

"Oh nothing,just wondering." he replied. Caroline smirked and muttered an 'okay'as she continued to draw. A comfortable silence fell over them,and Klaus studied her and the things around her for a moment. The way the sun caught her hair and made it look like a lighter shade of blonde. She was truly a beautiful girl, and it killed him to know that he didn't stand a chance with her. She was the first girl that he noticed when he first stepped into Mystic Falls High School; she was in the main office handing a paper for the morning announcements to the secretary. She seemed nice but he could tell that she meant business, he was instantly attracted to her.

He then of course developed a secret crush on her, but then he realized that she was dating Stefan Salvatore. From then on he knew he didn't have a chance, so when he noticed Elena was extra flirty with him he decided to date her to get over Caroline. She was a nice girl after all, but it still didn't change the way he felt for the bubbly blonde. If anything, it made the crush stronger. She really was as amazing as he thought she was from afar, If not more. Now that he realized his crush for Caroline had grown since last week, he knew that he was in a lot of trouble. Dating one girl but liking her best friend was definitely soap opera material. He needed to shake his feelings for her, he liked Elena that was who he was with. Not Caroline.

Caroline looked up again, her blue eyes burning into his. "How long have you been drawing?" she asked suddenly.

"Since I was seven, my mother put me in art classes when she saw I was actually good at it." Klaus explained. "How long have you?"

Caroline looked over the top of her sketchbook. "I was about twelve, I think. Yeah that was the year my dad moved out I used it to cope."

"Where did he go? If you don't mind me asking." Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled and waves her hand. "It's fine, he moved to Richmond to be with his boyfriend Steven."

"Wow, that must have been hard on you." Klaus said.

Caroline shrugged."At first, especially because I hardly see him after he left," She stopped drawing and put it in the spirals of her sketchbook. She had never really spoke about her father to anyone, it had always been a sore subject; but for some reason it was easy to open up to Klaus. "But I'm over it now."

"Well at least you have your mother, right?" Klaus asked

Caroline blurted a laugh. "My mother? Please, she is so busy with work she hardly notices me."

Klaus frowned at that, how could someone as bubbly as her have parents who don't spend time with her? She was always so happy but now that he was looking at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes when talking about her parents. It seemed that they both had bad relationships with their parents.

"I've always had my friends to be their for me." Caroline said. "What about your parents? Are you close with them?"

Klaus grimaced at that question. "I'm more close to my mum than Mikael. But I guess I'm kind of in the same boat as you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by kind of?"

Klaus shifted a little, his home life was less than great; despite living with rich parents, he had to deal with being abused by his step-father. "That is a story for another time, love."

Caroline nodded, understanding that he didn't want to discuss it. "Okay." She put her sketchbook down and placed it in her bag. Klaus watched her curiously as she stood up and walked towards the blocked off waterfall. "This was the spot that I always came to after my parents divorce, I still come here though."

Klaus stood up and followed her, it was strange how they both came to the same spot. "Me too." he then nudged her playfully. "Come here to remember your 'Super Bass' dance?"

Caroline turned to him wide eyes ans blushing, she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, you were at the party?"

Klaus laughed."I had to come to keep an eye on Kol and Rebekah. But that had to be the highlight."

Caroline giggled by blushed as she looked through her fingers. "Oh please don't talk about that. I was drunk!"

Klaus smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not complaining! You have some nice dance moves."

This only caused Caroline to get even more embarrassed, she turned and froze when she realized how close they were. Klaus noticed too and dropped his arm, he placed his hands in his pockets and moved away from Caroline. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she stole a glance at Klaus.

"Thanks." she said shyly. "But you should really see Elena dance! One of the best on the cheer squad." Caroline bit her lip as she turned away, they both always forgot about Elena when they were together.

"Right." Klaus said. He glanced down at his watch and saw how late it had gotten, it was nearly dinner time; his mother made it mandatory that they always show up. "I have to go love, but we can come back tomorrow at the same time."

"That's fine, it's getting late anyway." Caroline said looking towards the sun that was already setting. They grabbed their things and started walking towards their cars, when they got there Klaus turned towards Caroline.

"Will I be able to see that drawing one day?" he asked. Caroline smiled and pretended to think it over, her finger on her chin.

"Only if I get to see of what you drew of me."Caroline replied with a smiled.

He smiled and stuck his hand out. "Deal." They both shook on it, they held on for a little too long before they let go. Caroline unlocked her car and got in, she kept the door open for a moment.

"See you tomorrow,Klaus." she said with a smile.

"Bye Caroline." He watched as she started her car and drove off. He got into his car and drove went directly to the dining room, and thankfully Mikael was not there. His family ate dinner where he was asked annoyingly by Kol about where he was at. Rebekah had also joined in until their mother, Esther scolded them. After dinner, Klaus went up to his room and pulled out his sketchbook and began starting a new drawing of Caroline from that day. He smiled as he looked down at the sketch, she was smiling and looking happy. He sighed as he leaned against his head-board, it looked like he wasn't going to be able to stay away from her after all.

**AN:Well did you all like it? Thanks for reading everyone! To anyone wondering, Caroline is_ not_ ****dating Stefan, this is just Klaus assuming things because of how close they are! But everything will be straightened out in possibly the 6th chapter.**


	5. Realize

**_AN: Here is chapter 4, thank you for all the reviews guys! _**

_"If you just realize what I just realized ,then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another" (Colbie Caillat Realize)_

_"Stop!" _Caroline said with a laugh as she glared over the top of her sketchbook at Klaus, who had made different poses and funny faces each time she looked up. She looked back down at her sketchbook once he went back to his normal pose. Out of instinct Caroline looked up in time to see him change into the thinking man pose, with a pouty look on his handsome face. She bit down on her lip to stop another bout of giggles that she knew was going to fall from her mouth. This of course was to no avail, because she burst out laughing again. _"Klaus, stop!"_

Klaus smirked, but he went back to his normal position. Since they arrived at The Falls 30 minutes ago, Klaus had made her laugh several times, and that caused her to not focus on her faux glared at Klaus with a small smile tugging at her lips, Klaus saw this and they both burst out laugh.

"Stop it, I need to focus." Caroline said trying to keep herself focused on drawing him. Klaus nodded and he stayed still, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

"Right, sorry." Klaus muttered with a smile. Caroline smiled and shook her head, it had been the fourth day of their assignment and they grew more comfortable around each other. They had started joking around with each other, which Caroline didn't usually do with guys unless she wanted to date them. Klaus was different though, he made her at ease and he was actually fun to be around when he wasn't being serious. Caroline went back to drawing, she had moved on from doing the background to drawing Klaus. She drew the confident smirk he always had on his face, his curly blonde hair, and the secretive look in his eyes. She drew the beauty marks on his neck, that she will admit that she found attractive. In fact, the more time she spent with Klaus the more she saw how attractive he was. And his accent only made him hotter in her eyes; the only problem being was that he was Elena's boyfriend. She shouldn't have those thoughts about him, nor should she feel the fluttering in her stomach when he came around. It was wrong and violated the girl code. She was _not _Peyton Sawyer and could not hurt Elena like that. But despite these thoughts, she couldn't help whatever she felt for Klaus.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Klaus talking to her. "Sweetheart, did you hear me?"

Caroline looked up and blinked. "Hmm?"

He smiled. "I said, do you want to get something to eat after this?"

Caroline blinked again and nodded. "Um sure." she pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at the time. She was supposed to be at Elena's house for their weekly Tree Hill Friday. "But we have to go now, I have to go to Elena's at 6."

"Oh that's fine." Klaus said standing up. Caroline closed her sketchbook and put her things away as she stood up. She put her things into her bag and her and Klaus began walking to their cars. They got into their cars and 15 minutes later they both parked their cars and headed into The Grill. They found a booth and sat down across from each other; Caroline grabbed her menu and began looking at the specials. She looked up when Matt came over to take their orders, she got the BLT, while Klaus got the burger special.

"So…" Klaus said when Matt walked away. "What do you and Elena do every Friday night? She always makes sure we have nothing planned that day."

Caroline smiled. "We have Tree Hill Friday." Matt came back over and placed their iced teas on the table next to them.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"A TV show," Caroline said. "We re-watch all the seasons of One Tree Hill together, it's our weekly tradition."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Figures you would watch that show."

Caroline laughed and she threw the wrapper to her straw at him. "Hey! That is an amazing show that I'm positive Elena will make you watch with her."

Klaus scoffed and threw the wrapper back at Caroline, causing her to laugh. "Not a chance."

"Oh come on!" Caroline exclaimed. "Girls love it when their boyfriend's watch their favorite shows with them."

Klaus smiled. "And where did you read that at? _Seventeen _magazine?" Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes, her mouth opened ready for a comeback.

"Hello there, Caroline." a sultry voice said next to her. Both Caroline and Klaus looked up to the dark brown eyes of Tatia Petrova, Elena's cousin. Her hands were placed on her slim hips she had sneaky smile on her face. She batted her eyes innocently as they looked back and forth between her and Klaus.

"Tatia," Caroline said with a fake smile. Klaus glanced from Tatia to Caroline, her dislike for the other girl clear on her face. "Is there a reason you came over here?"

Tatia laughed and smiled with fake sweetness as she twirled a lock of dark brown hair around her bony finger. "I was just wondering what _you _were doing here with _Elena's_ boyfriend." her piercing eyes shot to Klaus at the last word.

Caroline smiled, matching her false sweetness. "Well not that it's any of _your_ business, but we are working on an assignment and came to get something to eat." Caroline looked the girl over, thankful her best friend didn't get the infamous Petrova bitchy attitude.

Tatia made a 'hmmph' sound as she looked between the two. "Bye Klaus, _Cee_." she said looking at Caroline then did a three finger wave and walked off.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What a bitch."

Klaus laughed. "What was that about?"

"Just Tatia being the Petrova bitch she always is." Caroline muttered. How dare she walk over to their table and assume they were on a date or something? Couldn't she just hang out with a guy without meaning something else;sure she never hung out with Elena's other boyfriends, except for Matt that is.

Klaus smirked. "Is she like that with everyone?"

"Well once you're on her bad side she is," Caroline said, she leaned across the table towards Klaus. "I had the misfortune of running against her for cheer captain last year, has hated me ever since."

Klaus laughed. "She hates you for that?"

"Well that," Caroline smiled as she moved the ice in her drink around with her straw. "And because when I was six I pulled the head off of her Malibu Barbie."

Klaus laughed again and this time Caroline joined him. "That is a very serious offense in girl world,huh? I remember Kol did that to Rebekah, she didn't speak to him for a month!"

"I wish she would just ignore me." Caroline said with a laugh. "And I'm pretty sure she hates it even more that Elena is my friend."

Klaus smiled. "Oh come on, what's there to not like about you? You're funny, smart, insanely beautiful…" Klaus paused realizing the last part he just said. Caroline licked her lips and looked down at her drink, suddenly becoming very interested in it. _Insanely_ _beautiful? _Last time she checked, the guy who was dating your best friend was not supposed to think you were beautiful. Matt came over with their food and Caroline became very thankful for put their plates down in front of them and glanced between Klaus and Caroline, sensing the awkwardness between the two. Caroline noticed his look and waved him off, once he left Caroline began to eat. Caroline kept her eyes down but she could still feel Klaus' eyes on her.

"I'm sorry about that Caroline, I shouldn't have…" Klaus started to say but he stopped once he saw Elena entering The Grill. She instantly spotted them and a smile appeared on her face as she walked over. Caroline turned her head as she noticed he was looking at something over her shoulder.

"Hey,guys!" Elena said with a bright smile, she sat down seemingly oblivious to the slight tension. She leaned and kissed Klaus on the lips; Caroline looked down feeling a slight pang in her chest at the sight. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just getting a bite to eat." Caroline heard Klaus answer. "What are you doing here?"

Elena smiled and lightly poked Caroline's arm, causing her to finally look up. "Just picking up some Oreo brownie sundaes for Care and I."

Caroline smiled. "Okay, now I'm _really_ excited get to your house."

Elena laughed then she turned towards Klaus, whose arm was over her shoulder. "So I'm glad I ran into the both of you,"

"You are?" Klaus asked.

Elena nodded and pulled a yellow piece of paper out of her bag and waved it in front of Caroline. "There's a party."

Caroline's eyes widened and she took the paper from Elena."Ooh!" Caroline read it over and then frowned. "It's at the old Lockwood estate."

"Yeah I know," Elena said, knowing her friends dislike for Tyler Lockwood. "_but _these parties are always legendary and I would love it if my best friend and my boyfriend could come."

Klaus and Caroline finally looked at each other, the awkwardness finally passing between shrugged one shoulder and smirked as he glanced at Elena.

"Fine I'll go," Klaus said, bringing Elena in for a side hug."I'll probably have to bring Kol and Rebekah anyway.

Elena turned towards Caroline, her brown eyes hopeful. "What do you say Care? I'm sure Mystic Fall High would love another dance from you."

Klaus blurted a laugh but he quickly covered his mouth as Caroline glared at him. Caroline smirked and shook her head, will people ever get over that?

"Elena!" she said with a laugh."And it's not funny I'll go, I could use a party." Caroline smiled as Elena reached over and squeezed Caroline's hand. She stood up, when she heard Matt calling her name.

"Okay, I gotta go get the ice cream but Care I'll see you in an hour. And you," she turning towards Klaus and kissing looked away, this was a full on lip did she feel like pulling Elena off of him and telling her to stay away? This was all so wrong. "I'll call later."

Klaus smiled. "Okay bye, love." Caroline waved Elena off as she walked away. Once Elena was gone, Klaus turned back towards Caroline.

"If I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Klaus said after a moment. Caroline took a sip of her iced tea and licked her lips before answering.

"Don't worry about it Klaus," Caroline said quietly. "It's not a big deal." Even though it kind of was a big deal. She had never been called beautiful before, always hot or sexy. Then to add up all the times Stefan and Bonnie pointed out that Klaus liked her, and the flutter feeling she got when she was around him; it was confusing. Klaus made her feel different, and she felt a connection towards him that she never felt with anyone else. She also felt that she should be with Klaus, and not Elena.

_"Oh God,__"_ Caroline thought shocked. _"I like Klaus."_

She liked Klaus Mikaelson, her best friends boyfriend. Caroline blinked and then quickly adverted her eyes. This couldn't be happening,this broke every single rule of the girl code, and that was not the type of person Caroline was. She just _wasn't_. Caroline licked her lips and sipped loudly on her straw. Klaus looked at her curiously,he could tell something was off with her instantly.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked at the same time Caroline said. "I gotta go!" She began looking through her purse and pulled out her wallet, putting a twenty-dollar bill on the table. Klaus blinked and opened his mouth to say something but Caroline had already walked away and was out the door.

* * *

Instead of going straight to Elena's house,Caroline just sat in her car outside of The Grill. She liked Klaus. She thought_ she_ was the one who should be with Klaus. This was wrong on so many levels. Gripping the steering wheel, Caroline stated straight ahead. She would get over her crush, she will let Elena be happy. After their art project was done, Caroline would stay away from him. Far away, so far she won't even think about liking him. Taking a deep breath Caroline started her car and drove to Elena's house.

She parked out front like she always did and got out of the car,her heart pounding with each step. Would Elena be able to tell? Will she open the door and yell: "You like my boyfriend!"? Caroline shook her hands out as she walked up to the door,she hoped that wouldn't happen. Before she knocked on the door it swung open, she stepped back surprised.

Elena stood at the door smiling. "I saw you drive up." She smiled,noticing Caroline's confused stare. Caroline smiled as she walked into the Gilbert house; this was also her favorite place to come to. Elena's mother, Miranda, was always baking something for them when she was younger and she Elena,Katherine, and Bonnie would always help. They had many slumber parties their and they never had a dull moment. Elena closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. "I was just going to get the sundaes out the fridge."

Caroline smiled as she followed her into the kitchen,she spotted Jeremy playing his XBox in the living room and waved. Aside from that, the house was quite. "Where are your parents?"

Elena pulled out to containers and handed one to Caroline. "Mom is at the grocery store and dad is at work." Elena grabbed two spoons and the two headed upstairs to Elena's room. Elena paused and knocked on her sisters door, it opened and Katherine leaned against the doorway inspecting her nails.

"Yes?" She asked looking at her sister.

"Where going to watch One Tree Hill, wanna join?" Elena asked. Katherine shifted from one foot to the other, there was once a time when she used to watch the show with them but then she just stopped.

Her face softened a little. "Not today,maybe next week." Elena nodded and she turned away. "Hey Care"

"Hey." Caroline said with a smile. Katherine smiled and she grabbed her leather jacket and walked down the stairs,the door slammed a moment later. Caroline walked into Elena's room and sat on the bed with Elena as she grabbed the DVD remote. They were on the last two episodes of season 3,Caroline's personal favorites because she loved the big began to eat her ice cream as the show began to start, Elena curled up on her bed beside Caroline. They were both quite throughout the two episodes not saying anything. But Caroline felt a pull at her heart when Brooke slapped Peyton for revealing that she still loved Lucas.

She finally understood what it felt like to want someone who is with your best she wasn't going to be like that,she would bury her feelings for Klaus. It wouldn't be that hard,right?

**AN:Well there is chapter 5! Hope you all liked it and Caroline's big reveal. And next chapter will be the party, and some Klaroline flirty moments,becausr come on? How could she stay away from Klaus?**


	6. Don't Cha

**AN: Here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I worked really hard on it and thanks for all the reviews.**

_"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha?" (The Pussycat Dolls "Don't Cha")_

Caroline stood in front of her closet wrapped in her fluffy yellow bathroom,her lip tucked between her teeth in concentration as she held up two outfits to her body. One was a pair of white jeggins with a blue top with white lace in the back, the other was a yellow and white maxi dress. Turning her head Caroline looked at Bonnie, who was sitting on her bed reading an old issue of _Seventeen _magazine.

"A little help here, Bon?" Caroline asked as she turned around. Bonnie looked up from her magazine,her eyes shifting back and forth between the choices.

"The blue top and the jeggins,"Bonnie answered after a moment. Caroline held up the outfit and smiled, that was the one she was thinking about wearing. "It's a little sexy, who are you trying to impress?"

_Klaus. _"Nobody." Caroline replied as she spun around and put the dress back in her closet. Bonnie looked at Caroline for a moment before going back to her magazine. Ever since she realized she liked Klaus three days ago, she had been carefully picking out her outfits when she knew she would spend a lengthy amount of time with him. Not that she was trying to impress him, that would be wrong. Caroline took her robe off and put the outfit on, she went to her closet and pulled out her white strappy sandals. She sat on her desk chair and slipped them on. She stood up and checked her reflection, her hair was perfectly curled and her make up looked great. She smiled and grabbed her honeysuckle perfume and sprayed it on the base of her throat and her wrists. She turned towards Bonnie and put her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

Bonnie looked up and looked Caroline over with a smile. "Like you're trying to impress someone."

Caroline glared at her. "I can't look cute just because I want to?"

Bonnie held her hands up in a 'I surrender' way. "I didn't say that. It's just the last few days you've been caring a lot about your looks."

Caroline was ready to make a comeback when her phone let out a loud beep, signaling she had a text message. She walked over and picked up her phone;it was Stefan. Caroline wrote a quick reply. "Stefan's outside." Bonnie stood up they grabbed their things before heading down stairs and out the door.

* * *

When they arrived, the Lockwood party was in full swing. Low by Flo Rida was pumping from the speakers, Caroline could see people dancing as Stefan pulled up. The three exited the car and walked up together. Caroline instantly spotted Elena, who was running up to them.

"You came!" She said smiling as she pulled each of them into a hug.

"Of course we would 'Lena!" Bonnie shouted over the music. Elena smiled, and began leading them through the throngs of people. Caroline was going to ask her where they were going when she spotted Klaus and Kol. Her heart leapt into her throat as she locked eyes with Klaus; his eyes bore into hers and then they suddenly drifted over the rest of her body with a smile. A chorus of 'hey's' rang out as they all stood in front of the brothers.

Bonnie,who was standing next to Caroline, scoffed as Kol draped his arm over her shoulder. She shrugged him off and turned towards Elena. "Where's the keg?" Elena gestured over her shoulder. "You want one,Care?" Caroline nodded and Bonnie walked off, with Kol following behind her.

"I'll show you the way,darling!" Kol called. Caroline laughed as she heard Bonnie scoff, Kol seemed to never give up. The music changed and Rita Ora's How We Do (Party) came on, Elena whooped and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Come dance with me, Stef. Grumpy here doesn't want to dance." She said with a pout towards her boyfriend. Stefan smiled,he didn't like dancing but he couldn't say no to Elena so he walked off to dance with her. Now it was the moment Caroline was dreading, she was alone with Klaus. Caroline shifted back and forth, she didn't know how to react around him now,so things had been awkward between them again.

"You know," Klaus yelled over the music, causing Caroline to look at him. "It's cool that you two are not the kind of couple who needs to do everything together."

Caroline nodded,not catching what he said at first. "Yeah." Then here eyes widened as she looked at Klaus. "Wait what?! You think Stefan and me are…? No, _no_! We're just friends."

"You're not?" Klaus asked shocked several emotions went over his face, as he processed what Caroline said. "But I thought…so you and he never dated?" He asked gesturing to her and then towards Stefan,who was dancing with Elena.

Caroline shook her head no. "Never. He's like my brother!"

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "Wow, if I had known that two months ago I would've asked you…" Klaus suddenly paused,looking down at the ground.

Caroline looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest,the air around them crackled, she barely heard the music,or anything else for that matter; it felt like only her and Klaus were standing there together in the field. "You would've asked me what,Klaus?"

Klaus was going to answer her when Bonnie and Kol came back over with some drinks. Bonnie handed Caroline her cup,but she barely registered it because she was staring at Klaus. Was he going to say he would've asked her out instead of Elena?

"Hey, why don't you come dance with me?" Caroline turned her head snapping out of her daze in time to see Kol leading Bonnie away to dance. She smirked, maybe Kol's charm was starting to get to Bonnie. The music changed and Love Game by Lady Gaga began to play. Elena came running over and grabbed Caroline's hand.

"It's our song!" She yelled. Caroline laughed and began to dance with Elena; when the song first came out,Caroline and Elena became obsessed with it and would just start dancing to it when they heard it. Now wasn't any different,they started singing along loudly to the song as they danced. Caroline smiled and turned her head when she felt like she was being stared at. Sure enough her eyes caught Klaus' gaze,her smile seemed to brighten as she began to dance a little more sexier than she would while she was sober,then she saw Klaus begin to smile and then turned her back to Elena and begin to dance on her.

She could see him watching her every move,he wanted her and it was becoming increasingly clear to her. She licked her lips and began mouthing the words to him.

_"I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh! The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!"_

The song came to an end and Elena broke away grabbed Caroline's hand and they walked back over to Stefan and Klaus. Elena wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist and he pulled her into a hug.

"Amazing dancing,love" he said, though Caroline had a feeling he wasn't really talking to Elena when his eyes landed on her with a smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

She had been at the party for an hour now and was having a great time; she had danced several times with Bonnie and Elena, and Stefan. She was dancing with Kol, who surprisingly left Bonnie alone for a few moments to do so. His hands were placed on her hips as they danced but she hardly noticed; she was so busy watching Klaus, who was watching her.

"You know you two should just get together." Kol whispered in her ear. Caroline stopped dancing as she looked at him curiously.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

Kol smirked. "You and my brother. It's obvious with the eye sex."

Caroline blurted a laugh as she spun around. "What?"

Kol smiled and lightly squeezed Caroline's shoulder. "It's obvious I'm not the Mikaelson you want to dance with, darling." Kol pointed towards Klaus as he walked away. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat as she headed towards the alcohol table, grabbed a fresh cup and mixed together vodka and cranberry juice.

"Having fun?" Caroline looked up at the familiar voice and nearly spilled her drink,she was alone with Klaus. Caroline straightened herself up and managed a smile.

"Yeah." Caroline said as she swirled her drink around. "You?" It was one thing to flirt while he was away from her but now that he was in front of her, she felt nervous.

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Caroline. "It's alright,not really the place I would like to be at."

Caroline smiled as she took a sip of her drink."And where would you like to be right now? At The Falls?"

Klaus smiled. "Only if the right company is there." He said reaching over and poking her in the ribs. Caroline smiled and shifted away from Klaus, her skin on fire where he touched her.

She took another drink as she looked up at him. "I'm sure that could be arranged." She said softly. Klaus smiled and he stepped closer to her and she looked up at him. He was _much_ closer to her now. His arm brushed against hers and she felt electricity between them again. She figured he felt it too because he looked down to where their skin had touched. She looked around and spotted her friends dancing,obviously not noticing they were together. Now would be the perfect time to ask him her question.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked suddenly,her blue eyes shining with curiosity

"Yeah?" He asked looking at Caroline.

Caroline licked her lips,tasting the vodka and cranberry juice on them. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Earlier,before Kol and Bonnie back,what did you mean?"

Klaus avoided her eyes for a moment as he looked around the crowded field. He focused his eyes on Elena,who was dancing with Bonnie. Several emotions crossed over his face,before he turned to Caroline again. "Caroline…" he started.

She blinked as she watched him, he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind , it doesn't matter now." He smiled,but Caroline knew something was up."I just lost my chance,and I doubt I'll be able to get another one." He looked towards Elena and then back to Caroline and smiled sadly. "Excuse me." He said as he walked off.

Caroline watched him leave,a light pang in her chest. He wanted to date _her_ all this time, and not Elena. Drinking from her cup Caroline began to walk over to Elena and Bonnie who were still dancing, this time to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. Caroline skirted around people,and she could tell Elena was buzzed by the way she was swaying. She walked over to her and took the cup out of her hand.

"Hey!" Elena yelled,turning to yell at whoever stole her cup. Her scowl transformed into a smile when she saw it was Caroline. "Care!" She said,throwing her arms over her , who had a light buzz herself laughed as she patted Elena on the back.

"Oh you're definitely cut off,lightweight." Caroline smiled. Elena pouted but didn't protest as Caroline tossed the contents of her drink onto the ground. "You do not want Klaus to see you when you are smashed."

Elena sighed heavily. "Fine. Dance with me." Caroline smiled and began to dance with her friends. Caroline was getting lost in the music as she sang along to the music,she just forgot about everything;her crush on Klaus, her betraying Elena. Just for that moment though, because Bonnie looked beyond her shoulder and smiled. She stepped up to Caroline and leaned in close.

"Klaus is watching you." She whispered. Caroline froze in mid-dance,why oh why did Bonnie have to mention that? Elena,who was oblivious to what was going on,smiled at her friends and tugged on Caroline's arm.

"What's wrong with you? Dance!" She shouted with a laugh. Caroline forced a smile and began to dance. But not before she glanced over her shoulder in Klaus' direction, and she enough he was watching her. Caroline quickly looked away no,no,no; she would not get sucked in again. Flirting with Klaus was fun, but she had crossed the line on the 'eye sex' . She needed to stop. Klaus was right, the time had passed he was with Elena now. And they both had to deal with that.

Hours later, the party had died down and the one crowded area was now empty. Caroline and Bonnie stood by Klaus' SUV,waiting for him and Kol while they looked for their sister Rebekah. Over an hour ago, Elena had left the party because she didn't want to get too wasted so Stefan offered to drive her home, now Klaus was their ride home. Caroline tapped her foot against the ground as she looked around, going to see Klaus' familiar curly hair.

Suddenly, behind her she heard yelling. "You're so annoying, Nik! How could you embarrass me like that?" Caroline and Bonnie twisted around to see what all the commotion was about behind was holding a very pissed off Rebekah by her arm and was leading her to his car. Kol was behind them laughing and Rebekah turned her head to sneer at him. Caroline and Bonnie shared another look, this was definitely going to be an interesting car ride.

Once inside the car, Kol and Klaus were up front with the three girls in the back; Rebekah sat in the middle sulking.

"I mean it's so annoying," she said looking at Caroline and Bonnie. "I wasn't even doing anything and then Nik just stormed up and now Matt will never talk to me again!"

Nik. That was the second time Caroline had heard Rebekah sat that name, it must have been a nickname, she would have to ask him about it at their next drawing session.

"Wait,Matt?" Bonnie asked suddenly as she looked at Rebekah."Donovan?" The blonde nodded,sniffling a cracked a smile. "You have nothing to worry about, he won't let one encounter change his perception of you."

Rebekah managed a smile."Really?"

"Definitely," Caroline added. "Matt is the type of guy who won't let anything stop him once he likes a girl."

Rebekah, feeling better now stuck her tongue out at her brothers in the rear view mirror. "Haha,you two morons won't get rid of him that easily."

"Great," Kol said turning in his seat. "Now she'll really keep going on and on about how much she loves the quarterback."

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled. He laughed and smiled at Bonnie, who was faintly blushing, and then turned back in his seat.

Caroline shook her head and she looked up, catching Klaus' eyes in the rear view mirror. She quickly looked down, finding her lap very fascinating. She yelled to keep her thoughts off Klaus, but she just kept going back to the way he was starting at her before he possibly refered to never having the chance to date her. Her heart pounded in her chest, this had to stop. Because if she didn't, she would probably do something stupid and actually act on her feelings. But that couldn't happen,_ they_ couldn't happen. Caroline licked her lips and leaned back, trying to think of anything to get her mind off of Klaus. But nothing work,she kept thinking about his smile,and those adorable dimples of his.

_"Stop it,Caroline!"_ her mind screamed at her. She was so wrapped up in her mind, that she didn't pay attention as Bonnie got out of the car and said, "I'll call you tomorrow,Care.". And she also didn't notice Kol getting out to walk Bonnie to her door. She fidgeted with her hands and finally looked up when she heard Klaus saying her name.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

Klaus smiled. "The directions to your house."

Caroline laughed. "Oh right." She scooted up, so that she was near Klaus and began to tell him the directions to get to her house. In a matter of minutes, Klaus pulled up in front of the Forbes house. "Thanks, Klaus. Bye guys." Caroline towards Kol and Rebekah . She got out of the car and began walking up the walk way. The black SUV,waited at the curb. She pulled out her legs and was ready to step in when she heard Klaus calling her.

"Caroline!" She turned her head as she watched him jog up to her. She kept her hand on the doorknob as she looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked as she shifted from one foot to the other. Klaus scratched the back as he stared at her.

He cleared his throat as he stepped closer to Caroline so that she was on the top step and he on the bottom. Caroline bite her lip as she looked at him,his lips looked so kissable! He looked like he wanted to say something,but he seemed nervous. Then he looked up and softly ran his thumb over Caroline's cheek as he spoke.

"I really missed out on having a great girl." He said.

Caroline blinked,confused. "Huh?" Without another word,Klaus leaned up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stood frozen,but closed her eyes as he let the kiss linger. This close,she could take in how good he smelled.

Klaus suddenly pulled away and squeezed Caroline's hand. "Goodnight,love." Caroline nodded and watched him walk away before stepping into the house. She closed the door and leaned against it.

She was so screwed.

**AN: Whew! That was a long chapter,tell me what you all think! And I hope you liked the Klaroline moments!**


	7. Fallin' For You

**_AN: Wow! 104 reviews,thanks guys! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story, you guys definitely give me motivation to write these chapters quicker._**

_"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you" ("Fallin' For You" Colbie Caillat)_

Caroline stared up at her ceiling as she lay awake in bed, her mind was racing with thoughts of Klaus. After last night, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Or the way his incredibly soft lips felt on her forehead. She reached up and touched the spot that he kissed, her heart thumped in her chest. She swore that there was a sign on her forehead that said 'Klaus kissed me!'. Sighing Caroline drummed her fingers against her flat stomach,she was supposed to be meeting Klaus today to finish her drawing of him. After last night however, she didn't think she would be able to face him. She couldn't face him, things would definitely be awkward between them. And she was positive that she would do something idiotic in front of him; 'cause lets face it,Caroline Forbes _always_ said/did the wrong thing. Which is why she had been avoiding his phone calls since she woke up. Casting a sideways glance at her alarm clock, Caroline huffed,she would have to get out of bed; this was one of the rare days when her mother wasn't off at work early in the morning. And she did not want her asking her what was wrong, she would most likely get reprimanded for having a crush on Klaus.

Throwing back her oh so comfortable comforter,Caroline's bare feet hit the soft yellow carpet by her bed. She stretched and began taking her clothes off so she could take her shower. She put on her robe and grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom, she could hear her mother moving around down in the kitchen. She stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and got in the shower. She stood under the warm water for a moment just thinking. Things got serious last night between her and Klaus; she needed to stay away from him, for her sake and Elena's. If she didn't, she knew one day she would act on her feelings.

Sighing, Caroline scrubbed her vanilla body wash on her skin. She rinsed the soap off of her and then began to wash her hair. Once she was clean, Caroline got out and headed for her room. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a flowy blue tank top. She was in the middle of curling her hair when she heard a knock on her door

"Come in!" Caroline called. The door opened and her mother stuck her head in. "Hey mom, good morning."

Liz smiled. "Morning, Care. I made breakfast, I put your plate in the microwave."

Caroline smiled as she looked at her mother's reflection in her vanity mirror. "Thanks, I'll get it in a minute. Are you going to work now?"

"Yes. But I'll be back later for you and I to have dinner." Liz said. Caroline put the curling iron down and turned to look at her mother. They were actually going to have dinner together? This was new. Liz smiled as she saw her expression. "Bye, sweetie. And you should hurry up, there is a very nice boy downstairs to see you." With that, Liz closed the door.

Boy? Who would be coming to see… _No. _Caroline froze,was it Klaus? Quickly finishing her hair, Caroline stood up and headed for the door. She paused and checked her reflection in the mirror.

_"No,stop it!" _She mentally screamed at herself; if it was Klaus, she should not be checking to see if she looked good. Taking a deep breath Caroline crept downstairs, her heart pounding the entire way. She got to the bottom and looked into the kitchen, her heart leapt as she saw Klaus was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Um," Caroline said as she walked into the kitchen. Klaus looked up and he smiled as he saw her. "What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast." Klaus said in a 'duh' tone. Caroline rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her hips. Klaus shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth as he watched her.

"No,I mean _ here_ in my kitchen." She said. This couldn't happen, this had to be a dream. Why else would Klaus be in her kitchen eating breakfast?

"Well," Klaus started, them he paused to drink his orange juice. "You weren't answering my calls, and we were supposed to go to The Falls to finish our assignment. Or did you forget?"

Caroline blushed as she shifted from one foot to the other, while looking down at the ground. "Oh." She mumbled. "My phone was off." She added lamely.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, he looked like he didn't believe her but then he just shrugged. "Are you going to sit down and eat?"

Caroline stared at him for a moment, she was supposed to stay away from him. But she was starving so she walked over to the microwave and took her plate out. She grabbed a fork from the dishwasher and say down across from Klaus. For a while Caroline was silent as she ate, her head was down to avoid looking at Klaus. She silently prayed that he didn't bring up what happened the previous night. How was she supposed to act around him now?

"Your mother is very friendly by the way." Klaus said. Caroline smiled and she finally looked up. "I don't know many people who would feed a stranger."

Caroline laughed. "She's the sheriff and a pretty good judge of character."

Klaus nodded. "So do you want to head out to The Falls after we eat?"

Caroline picked at her food as she looked at Klaus, she couldn't be alone with him. What if he tried to actually kiss her this time? "Um, I can't. I have to go see Bonnie."

"Oh. But you knew we had to finish the assignment." Klaus responded.

"Must have slipped my mind." Caroline said softly. "We can do it another day. Right?" She smiled hopefully.

"Of course we can, love." He said. Caroline felt her heart constrict when he said 'love', she looked down at her plate and licked her lips. She felt bad about lying to Klaus, but she couldn't take being alone with him. Everything was so confusing between them, and she just needed to be away from him for a while. If she stayed away, then she would get over him and hopefully he would get over her. That way Elena would be happy with Klaus, she didn't even have to know about anything going on between them. After they had both finished eating, Klaus decided to go back home and Caroline walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." Caroline said with a smile.

Klaus nodded and he turned to face Caroline, his hand on the door knob. "Caroline, about last night…"

_"Oh crap." _ Caroline thought. He was going to bring up what happened at her for. _"Quick, think fast!"_

Caroline,quickly thinking of an idea, laughed. "It was really fun from what I remember."

Klaus blinked as he stared at Caroline. "You don't remember anything?"

"Nope," Caroline said, popping the 'p' with a smile. "Last thing I remember was dancing with Elena. Why?" She lied.

"Oh," Klaus said, glancing down the ground then back to Caroline. She noticed a little sadness in his eyes, but then it quickly went away as he smiled at her. He shrugged. "No reason. Bye, love."

He opened the door and walked out; Caroline stood there for a moment thinking over what she just did. It was all settled now, they're would be no more flirty moments between her and Klaus from that moment on. Her head was telling her this was the right thing to do for everyone involved, but her heart was yelling to go to Klaus.

* * *

Staying away from Klaus was easier said then done; first of all he was dating her best friend so she saw him a lot. Second, they had a class together and were partners on an assignment where they _had_ to be together outside of school. An assignment in which she made every excuse up to get out of being alone with Klaus.

"Sorry, can't make it. Cheerleading practice!"

"I can't today, I'm going to visit my Aunt Mary and Uncle Bob!"

"Can't make it, my dad is in town."

"That was today? Shoot! I have to help Bonnie and her Grams today at the shop."

The lies just kept going on and on, she did everything to not be around him. Eventually he stopped asking about meeting up to draw her. It had eventually slipped her mind until the day the drawing assignment was actually due. She hadn't seen Klaus in the morning so she had raced to the art room to get to him before the bell rang. To her luck he was just getting ready to walk into the room when she saw him.

"Klaus!" She called out. He stopped and faced her, with an eyebrow raised surprised that she was even acknowledging that he existed.

He leaned against the wall as she walked over to him, she looked nervous and was looking everywhere but at him. "Yes?"

Caroline twisted the ring around her finger as she looked at him finally. "Why didn't you remind me that the assignment was due today?" She asked.

Klaus laughed as he stuck his hand in his pockets. "What do you think I was doing when I kept asking you to come meet me?" Caroline sighed and she ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair. They were definitely going to fail; she was ready to apologize when their teacher Mrs. Saunders walked by them. She paused in the doorway and smiled at the pair.

"Klaus, Caroline into the room! Everyone have your sketchbooks ready, I will be calling you up by your seating arrangements!" She called out once Klaus and Caroline walked into the room. Caroline say down at her seat and tried to get Klaus to talk to her (ironic,huh?). But he of course ignored her. Caroline bite her lip and buried her head in her hands, they needed to talk so they could tell something. Or even get an extension! She was so stupid, if she hadn't been ignoring Klaus then their assignment would've been finished. Taking her fingers against her desk as called the students up, Caroline felt her heart pounding in her chest as she got closer to them.

She needed to think of something, and was not going to fall this assignment. "Caroline and Klaus, please bring up your sketchbooks." The teacher called. Standing up, Caroline looked at Klaus who seemed to not have a care on the world as he strode over to desk. She walked over to her desk and was ready to apologize for not having the assignment done.

"Mrs.S, it's my fault Klaus didn't…" she started to say as she marched over to the oak desk.

"Klaus," Mrs. Saunders exclaimed. "This is beautiful! You captured Caroline so well."

_"Wait, what?!" _ Caroline thought. She turned her head to the side, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the amazing drawing of her. She was sitting on a lot, her sketchbook in her lap and pencil in her hand in the middle of drawing him. He managed to draw one of her facial expressions that she hated while she was drawing: she had her tongue partly sticking out. Usually she thought she looked utterly stupid, but Klaus' version of her made her look adorable. She turned to Klaus but he was already walking back to his seat; she quickly handed her sketchbook to and without waiting to hear her praise her work, Caroline went back to her seat. She pulled back her seat and sat down, she placed her palms flat on the table as she turned towards Klaus.

"Why didn't you tell me you already drew me?" Caroline asked in a hushed voice. "_ When _did you draw me exactly?"

Klaus sighed and stared straight ahead; Caroline drummed her fingers against the desk as she looked at Klaus. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her. When he didn't, Caroline tested her hand on her closed fist.

"You were avoiding me, Caroline." Klaus said after a moment. "I tried to tell you, but you kept blowing me off."

"I know," Caroline sighed. "I didn't realize how close we were to the due date. I just needed to be…" Caroline's voice trailed as she played with her thumbs. Klaus looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Though Caroline suspected that he already knew that she was ignoring him because of her crush. Caroline licked her lips and turned back in her seat. "Never mind."

Klaus watched her for a moment, she could feel his eyes on her though she didn't bother to look up. If she did, she knew everything would just fall apart the moment she looked into his green eyes again. The truth was her crush never went away, the more time she spent trying to avoid Klaus, the more she wanted to be with him. She thought about him that entire week, thought about taking to him and just being with him. She wanted to be with him, and from his phone calls she knew he wanted to be around her too. Elena had even noted to her that Klaus had been acting different that week. She even asked if anything had changed during that week. She said she hadn't noticed, but she knew the answer. It wasn't a coincidence that be had a change in behavior once she stopped taking to him.

Luckily for Caroline, the bell decided to ring at that moment; gathering up her bag, Caroline along it over her shoulder and walked out the room. She didn't share a glance at Klaus and Kelly her head down to stop herself from catching his face. She was nearly to the cafeteria doors when she heard a familiar accented voice calling her name.

"Caroline!" She paused and turned around, selling aside to let the other students pass by. She pressed her back against the wall and held her bag close to her. Her eyes darted back and forth until the series on her show. Klaus walked up to her and stood in front of opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted but he cut her off. He went through his bag and pulled out a black book. Caroline raised an eyebrow as he held it out to her, and cautiously took it and looked at him .

"What is this?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Just look at it when you get home." Klaus said softly, looking to make sure nobody was listening to them. Caroline nodded slowly, and Klaus gently squeezed her arm and walked down the hall way. Caroline watched him leave, she put the book in her bag and headed into the cafeteria. That entire day, the sketchbook burned a home in her bag. Everyone she looked into it, she got the burning desire to look into she pushed it into the back of her mind and waited to open it when she got home. Whatever was in it, Klaus didn't want anyone else to view it.

So when she got home that day, Caroline went up to her room and sat down on her bed with her bag. She pulled out the sketchbook and say it on her lap. She took a deep breath and opened it, at first all she saw was sketches of Klaus' family and drawings of what appeared to be his hometown in England. But what really surprised her was the pictures dashed from when he arrived in Mystic Falls. They were of her. Caroline sucked in a breath as she turned each page, each picture more beautiful than the last. Caroline blinked, he had actually been drawing her for months. And not in that creepy 'I'm stalking you!' way, it was more of a 'I have a crush on this girl!'.

Caroline sighed and closed the sketchbook, she placed it on her nightstand take. She turned on her side and kept staring at it. The pictures were really beautiful, but what did this mean? And why did he show her? Sighing again, Caroline reached for her phone. She searched through her contacts and get thumb hovered over Klaus' name. Before she must get nerve, Caroline hit the dial sign on the screen she just hoped he wasn't with Elena. Be picked up on the first ring.

"Hello,love." He said, she could instantly tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Hey. Can you meet me at The Falls?"

**AN: So what do you all think? I know, I know I left it at a cliffhanger but just think of the interesting conversation they will have in the next chapter! Please read and review!**

**Guest 2: I know that would be easier, but the thing is Caroline won't jump in a relationship with Klaus just because he breaks up with Elena. They are best friends after all!**

**arielmermaid: Don't worry that will get together! But I'm going to have them hold back on their feelings until it's too much for them to handle it.**


	8. Crush

** AN: Sorry for the wait. I had a little trouble writing this out, but I will be quicker on the next update. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. you guys are the best!**

_"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you, you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know. Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we could be? Where this thing could go?" ("Crush" David. Archuleta)_

That evening, Klaus was walking around Mystic Falls park with Elena by his side, he had one arm draped over her shoulders and their fingers were intertwined. They were both quite as they walked together, and the whole time Klaus' mind drifted to Caroline. When he was with her, before she started avoiding him of course, they always had something to talk about. She was fun and kept things interesting; even when he was having a bad day he knew he could count on Caroline to light up his day. That's what she was his light. He knew it weird to think that way because they weren't together,but he felt a connection with her.

But he knew that their connection wouldn't amount to anything because of Elena. If only he had used his brain and asked Caroline if she was with Stefan, then they wouldn't be in the mess they were in. He liked Elena, she was a nice girl, but there was something about Caroline that he liked; and Elena just couldn't compare to. And lately, he had questioned why he was still with Elena. Caroline was single and they both fancied each other, if her dance at the Lockwood party was any indication. But he also knew that Caroline wouldn't date him just because he left Elena, she would still be loyal to her would be hurt if he broke up with her, and Caroline would be hurt of he started with Elena. So no matter what he did someone would be hurt.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Elena was talking to him. He blinked and looked down when he felt her squeeze his hand. "Yes, love?"

Elena smiled and gestured to his pocket. "Your phone is vibrating." Klaus touched his pocket and sure enough it was vibrating. He stopped walking for a moment and pulled out our of his jacket pocket, and looked at the screen. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the name of who was calling.

Caroline. He let his arm drop from Elena's shoulder as his thumb hovered over the talk button. He sighed his free hand in his pocket as he turned to Elena.

"Excuse me, love I have to take this." Klaus said turning around and walking away with waiting for a reply.

He hit talk and put the phone to his ear. "Hello,love." He smiled when he realized that she must have looked through his sketchbook. It was a moment before she actually replied but then he heard her voice.

"Hey. Can you meet me at The Falls?" She asked hurriedly, like it was taking her a lot to talk to him.

Klaus was shocked for a moment; she actually wanted to meet him? He glanced over his shoulder at Elena, who was sitting on a bench and texting on her phone. "Sure, give me twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled. "Alright, love." They both hung up, and Klaus placed his phone back into his pocket. He turned and began walking towards Elena again, he stopped in front of her and she looked up smiling.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her dark eyes showing her concern. Klaus smiled and nodded as he grabbed at his surroundings and then back to the girl in front of him.

"Everything is good," he paused and took her hands in his and pulled her up from the bench. "But I have to cut this evening short."

Elena pouted as she held his hands and they began to walk back to Klaus' car. "Aw,do you have to?"

Klaus laughed. "Yes I do, it's important." Anything that involved Caroline was important to him. Elena sighed as she looked up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed herself against him.

"Fine." she said with a slight pout as they got to the exit of the park. They walked to Klaus' car and got in. A silence fell over the couple again as Klaus drove, his mind going crazy thinking about what Caroline wanted to talk about. Truthfully, his mind had been on the blonde since the party on Friday. The way she danced and looked at him was all be could think about that weekend. He had been so close to actually telling her how he felt about her but he didn't know how to tell her; so he handed her his sketchbook. He wasn't the type of person who expressed his feelings well, so he figured the sketches would explain it all enough.

Finally, Klaus pulled in front of Elena's house and turned his head to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Elena leaned over and pressed her lips against Klaus' cheek. "Call me when you get everything settled,okay?" Klaus nodded as he watched Elena get out of his car, he walked until she got into the house before pulling off.

* * *

Caroline was a nervous wreck, her palms were sweaty and she kept having to wipe them on her skinny jeans. Her heart thumped against her rib cage as she sat at their spot, tapping her foot on the ground. What the hell was she doing there, meeting Klaus? And what was she planning on staying to him? She just called him without thinking and requested to meet him. She was crazy for doing this, what if she misread everything that he did or said? Or he didn't really like her anymore now that he had Elena and was over her? Caroline sighed as she kicked a rock; always the second choice. Abruptly standing up, Caroline Forbes the sketchbook in her hands and she turned to leave.

She had been so preoccupied with getting out of there that she hadn't noticed Klaus standing in front of her until she bumped into him. She let out a scream and dropped the sketchbook, she nearly stumbled backwards but Klaus gripped her shoulders and held her upright.

"Are you alright,love?" Klaus asked with a laugh.

She pulled herself out of his grasp and out her hand over her chest. "God, do you always sneak up on people like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Klaus chucked. "I'm sorry." Caroline rolled her eyes, his tone of voice and the fact that he was still laughing,proved that he was not sorry.

"It's not funny." She deadpanned.

Klaus smirked. "I know, I know."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Then stop laughing!"

Klaus pursed his lips, trying his hardest not laugh; his hands were in his pockets as he finally managed to calm down."Right."

Caroline stared at him for a moment, she wanted to be mad at him for laughing at scaring her; but the way he was starting at her with his puppy dog eyes made her melt. Why did he have to be so damn hot? She moved from one foot to the other once she realized that he was there for her.

She opened her mouth to say something, when Klaus bent down and picked up his sketchbook. He held it up and waved it in front of Caroline. "I suppose you wanted to talk about this."

Caroline blushed but she stood her ground; she rubbed her arms as she nodded. "Why did you give it to me?"

Klaus smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't reply back with another question," Caroline said. Klaus sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Just tell me."

Klaus walked and sat down in the spot Caroline had been sitting on before he got there. Caroline watched him and she walked over and sat next to him. Klaus turned his head and his green eyes locked on her blue ones. Caroline placed her palm over her chest and kneaded it even she felt her heart doing somersaults from that one look.

Klaus took a deep breath before answering. "I fancy you."

Caroline froze as she looked at him, she hadn't expected him to just come out and say it. "Oh." She said.

"Oh?" Klaus echoed as he looked at her confused.

Caroline nodded, mentally slapping herself for how stupid she must look and sound. Oh else could she answer? It's not like she could just jump up and kiss him. She wanted to so bad, but it was wrong. Very wrong.

"Is that so hard to believe?" She heard Klaus ask, bringing her out of her thoughts again. Caroline turned to him, and gasped at how close he was to her. He reached out and studied her cheek, tucking back a lock of her curly blonde hair. "Is it?"

Caroline froze, what was he doing? And why was she just sitting there like a moron? Finally snapping out of it, Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to nod her head yes. "Yes." She managed to squeak out.

"Why?" Klaus asked, staring at her intensely. He moved closer towards her so that one of her legs were trapped between both of his. Caroline swallowed again as she felt the blood rushing to get face. This was definitely going to end bad, or good, however you want to look at it. "You're beautiful, strong, and full of light. You are completely amazing. Why don't you see that?"

Caroline's mouth hung open slightly; she wasn't expecting _ that _answer. That was the first time anybody had ever said anything that nice about her. "Because I'm me and nobody ever wants me over Elena."

Klaus sat their for a moment stunned by her confession, then he reached up and held her face in his hands. "She doesn't compare to you Caroline, _ you're _ amazing."

"Klaus, she's your girlfriend." Caroline said as looked him in the eyes. "Even if you do find me amazing we can't do anything about it."

"I know." Klaus replied quietly.

"I can't be that girl Klaus," Caroline replied, moving his hands from her face. "I love Elena, she's been a sister to me since we were kids."

"I know," Klaus repeated. "I'm not asking you to sneak around behind Elena's back,I would never do that to you." Klaus grabbed Caroline's hands in his,a gesture that made her head spin and her heart race. She looked down at their touching hands and let out a break she hasn't even realize she was holding in. She averted her eyes and looked down at the ground, if she started into his eyes a moment longer she would do something she would later regret. "I'll break up with her."

Caroline's eyes snapped up to look at him. "No don't do that Klaus, not for me. Elena likes you."

Klaus sighed and he did up from his spot, Caroline watching his every move. He stood with his back to her and he ran a hand over his face. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Caroline. "Why should I stay in a relationship that I don't want to be in? Do you honestly want me to do that Caroline?"

"Yes, okay?" Caroline said as she stood up. Klaus fully turned around, his eyes raking over Caroline's form. He looked over and one glance at her face told him that was not what she truly wanted, they both knew that.

Klaus walked over to Caroline so this time he was standing directly in front of her. "Then you tell me you feel nothing for me and I will."

It took a moment for it to register in Caroline's head, she wrapped her arms around herself. She bit her lip as she rocked back and forth on her heel, what could she possibly say to that? Is she said yes then she would hurt Elena, and if she said no she would hurt Klaus and herself. It was a tough decision that she didn't want to make. Klaus stared at her waiting for her reply; Caroline blinked and looked away. "I…" Caroline's voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it, she felt something for him big time and that scared her. "Klaus, I…"

When she didn't say anything Klaus closed the distance between them, he smoothed her hair back as he stared at her. C Caroline's heart pounded in her chest, her eyes landed on his lips and she felt the strong urge to kiss him. Caroline closed her eyes as she felt Klaus stroke her cheek, she felt his breath against her face as he leaned down. Just as his lips brush against hers Elena's face popped into her mind and she jerked her head back. Her eyes were wide as she took a step back from Klaus, who had an equally horrified look on his face.

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered as her finger ran over her bottom lip, that was still tingling from the light kiss. She stuck her hands in the pocket to her hoodie as she looked everywhere but at Klaus.

"Caroline…" He started.

Caroline shook her head no. "No. I don't feel anything, I'm sorry if you misread anything that I did."

Klaus' face hardened and he shook his head no. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Caroline said, praying that her voice didn't crack. This had to be done, she wouldn't let a guy come between her friendship. Even if the guy was as amazing as Klaus, and made her completely giddy. "I don't feel anything for you, you need to move on and be happy with Elena. We can just forget this happened." Klaus stared for a moment, his face showed no emotion. Caroline blinked, if she stood there any longer she might break down and tell him how she really felt.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she pushed past Klaus and headed towards her car. She opened her car door and slammed it behind her. She covered her face in her hands and let out a muffled scream. Her head rested on the steering wheel as she tried to get Klaus' face out of her mind. That would have to be the dumbest thing she ever did, but it was also for the best. She had to push Klaus away, she needed to forget about him. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus was starting to head over, she cursed under her breath as she started the car and pulled off.

* * *

It didn't take long for the reality of what she did sink into her brain. She turned Klaus down; and he was hurt and angry now, it was all her fault. Turning down Bonnie' s street, Caroline held back a sob that she felt coming up. She hadn't expected to feel like this, sure she liked Klaus but she knew that they couldn't really be together. Stopping in front of Bonnie's house, Caroline got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the front door and a few minutes later Bonnie opened the door.

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked concerned as she stepped aside to let her visibly upset friend into the house. Caroline walked into the living room and sat down, the tears instantly began falling. "Care?"

"Klaus kissed me and I and told him that I don't feel anything for him." Caroline admitted. Bonnie sat down and she put her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Do you feel something for him?" Bonnie asked unsure.

Caroline wiped her eyes and let out a laugh. "Yes, but it doesn't matter now. God, I'm so stupid."

Bonnie put a arm around Caroline's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "You're not stupid. But why did you tell him that if it wasn't the truth?"

Caroline sniffled. "Because of Elena. I can do that to her, even if I don't think they should be together."

Bonnie tried to hide her smile. "So you finally agree with Stefan and I?"

Caroline laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I won't admit this out loud again, but yes."

"You'll get over him Care," Bonnie said with a smile."I know it doesn't feel like you will now, but you always bounce back."

Caroline glanced at Bonnie and smiled faintly maybe she was she had for Klaus was just a crush, right? It's not like he was her boyfriend for her to even be upset over. He was Elena's. "Yeah, maybe."

** AN: I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it was with the wait. And do not worry, Klaroline will work everything out in upcoming chapters. Please read and review!**


	9. Red

**AN: I'm so glad you all loved the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed,I'm glad you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or the lyrics to Red, obviously. If I did, Hayley would be dead.**

_"Losing him was blue like I'd never known, missing him was dark grey all along,_  
_forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, but loving him was red_  
_loving him was red" ("Red" Taylor Swift)_

The next morning when Caroline woke up, she didn't want to get out of bed; her body felt heavy and she had a dull throbbing feeling in her chest. She sighed and turned into her back as she looked up at her ceiling, she felt terrible. The entire night she kept picturing the look on Klaus' face when she denied her feelings for him. That betrayed, angry, and hurt expression had been burned into her memory. It took her a lot to stand in front of Klaus and more to him like the way she did; it hurt as the lies spilled out of her mouth, she didn't mean any of it. She liked Klaus, and she did want to be with him but she knew that would be impossible.

If only she had been the one to talk to Klaus first, then none of the pain she was feeling wouldn't be happening. Tossing her blanket to the side, Caroline got out of bed and started her daily morning routine. Once she was done, Caroline grabbed her things and headed downstairs to get something to eat. When she got downstairs she found that her mother had already left for work, she sighed and rummaged through the fridge to get some yogurt and the carton of orange juice. The blonde sighed and sat at the table eating her breakfast, her mind constantly drifting to Klaus. No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, her mind always went back to him. Her plan to push him away and to make him forget about his feelings for her severely sucked. Now she was stuck thinking about him and would have to suffer watching him with Elena.

_Gross._

Finishing her yogurt, Caroline put the dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag and headed out of the door. She glanced at her phone quickly and luckily she still has several minutes to spare despite her laziness to getting out of bed. She got into her car and headed for school; and for the first time that morning her mind was off Klaus. It was however short-lived, because when she pulled into the school parking lot she spotted him with Elena. She knew he had noticed her, he was starting directly at her. And it hurt, because at that moment he chose to pull Elena into passionate kiss; and he decided to add insult to injury by shooting her a smirk.

From that moment on, Caroline knew it was going to be a bad day. It hurt like he'll to see them like that, but she couldn't really blame him. She was the one who told him to stay with Elena and forget all about her. But did he have to kiss her when he knew she was looking? So instead of sticking around to watch the happy couple, Caroline hopped out of her car and ran, or attempted to in her heels, into the school. She went to her locker and grabbed anything that she needed as fast as she could, she did not need a repeat of a Klaus and Elena lip lock. She slammed her locker and spun around to get to her first period class and let out a yelp as she collided into Stefan, who was standing behind her.

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped as she staggered backwards with her left hand clutching her chest. "Stefan, you scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Sorry, Care." The blonde sighed and shook her head, she was very minor lately. "So where did you run off too?" Stefan asked as they began to walk.

Caroline blushed,she was going nobody noticed her run from the parking lot. "I had to go see the cheerleading coach?" She said and cringed when it sounded more like a question.

Stefan smiled and leaned in close. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with what happened between you and Klaus?"

Caroline groaned as she paused at the door to her first period class. "Seriously?! Bonnie told you that?" She stomped her for and pointed a finger at Stefan, who was laughing at her childish behavior. "Don't you dare mention this again. Whatever was going on, is over now."

"Care, I know you. You and I both know that is a complete lie." He said standing beside Caroline.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she spotted Elena and Klaus walking down the hallway hand in hand. "Well there isn't anything I can do about it now." She jutted her chin in their direction and Stefan's eyes followed.

He smiled and turned back to Caroline. "Your options have not run out, everything will work out." Caroline sighed, maybe he was right, things could work out for her.

* * *

For her first two classes, Caroline had managed to get her mind off Klaus; school work was a great distraction. She had managed to calm herself down, but as she walked to her art class, her heart was pounding; she was going to have to face Klaus for the first time since the previous night. She was nervous and scared all at the time, after what she witnessed that morning she figured she had every right to be.

Stopping at the art room door, Caroline took a deep breath before going inside. She looked around and became very thankful that Klaus wasn't there, it gave her time to collect her thoughts and mentally prepare herself. Walking to her usual table, Caroline sat down and put her sketchbook and pencil in front of her. The other students began filling into the room and Caroline watched as Klaus walked into the room. Her heart pounded in her chest as his eyes landed on her, he began walking towards her table.

_"Here it goes." _ Caroline thought. _"Just say something funny, maybe he'll forgive you."_ Just as she was about to apologize, instead of sitting down beside her he sat at the table behind her. Caroline's jaw dropped, but she didn't turn around. _"Seriously?!" _He was going to avoid her? Okay, he was obviously a lot more upset than she had originally thought. She was going to say something to him when Mrs. Saunders came into the room and began her newest lesson. It take everything in Caroline's power to not turn around and talk to Klaus. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head and it was driving her crazy. She could barely concentrate on what Mrs. Saunders with Klaus sitting right behind her. Was this how the rest of the school year would be? Her staying away from Klaus and him ignoring her?

Finally, Mrs. Saunders gave them some time to start working on their assignment; so Caroline decided that this would be her only chance to really to Klaus. Mustering up as much courage as possible, Caroline turned around and moved her chair over so she was sitting directly across from Klaus. He didn't look up from his sketchbook, but Caroline knew he realized she was there. She cleared her throat but Klaus didn't look up, so she tried it again.

When that didn't work, Caroline sighed and looked around the room making sure nobody was watching them. "Klaus?" She whispered. "Can we talk, please?"

After a few agonizing seconds Klaus looked up; Caroline bit her lip at the cold look he gave her. "About what? Last I checked we have nothing to discuss anymore."

Caroline closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head before answering. "Look," she said softly. "I know you're angry with me, but please let me explain." Klaus looked up, he lifted his palm face up gesturing for her to continue. Caroline licked her lips, she was thankful that everyone else was having their own conversations at the moment. "I'm sorry about last night. But you have to know I'm loyal to my friends, especially Elena. I don't want to hurt her."

For a moment Klaus was silent and he just focused on his drawing, before finally meeting Caroline's gaze. "Your only arguement is not hurting Elena. What do _ you_ want Caroline?"

Caroline stared at him, she knew exactly what she wanted; she wanted him. But before she could answer the bell signaling the end of classes blared in the hallway. With one final look, at her, Klaus picked up his things and walked out of the classroom. Caroline watched him leave before pulling up her things and heading out of the classroom. When she got into the hallway she started looking around for Klaus, hoping she would get to talk to him again before his next class. When she didn't see him, she headed for the cafeteria only to be stopped by Elena.

"Care! Where the heck have you been? I've been looking for you since this morning." The brunette teasingly said with a laughed and put an arm around Elena's shoulder. "Sorry, I've just been a little busy this morning. What's up?"

Elena grinned as they walked into the cafeteria together. "I'm gonna have to explain everything to you tonight. Can you come meet me for dinner at The Grill?"

Caroline smile. "Sure. What time?" A little time with her best friend was exactly what she needed right now.

"Be there at 6:30, okay?" She said. Caroline nodded and they both met Bonnie in the lunch line.

* * *

After school was over, Caroline headed home; she needed to at least start on her homework before going to meet up with Elena. She first started on her English assignment, which was to read _ The Great Gatsby_ and write down her thoughts on each character. Then after that was finished she started on her homework, which for the first time all school year she actually understood. Then was her art assignment, which was to make sure she had all of the work ready for the third quarters portfolio.

When she was done, she looked at her phone and saw that it was 6:15, she signed and got out of bed and began to get ready to leave. She fixed her hair and touched up her name up before grabbing her bag and heading out of the door. The drive to The Grill only took her a couple of minutes; when she parked her car she spotted Bonnie's car, Stefan's, and Klaus'. Caroline closed her eyes, she should've known Klaus would've been there too. She took off her seat belt and got out of the car and walked inside. She immediately spotted her friends in the crowded place.

"Hey, Care!" Bonnie, who was the first to notice her, called. Klaus turned his head in her direction when he heard her name. Caroline smiled and waved as she made her way towards them. When she got to the table, Stefan and Bonnie moved over and she slid in next to them. She shifted in her seat, of course she would be sitting directly across from Klaus.

Elena smiled one Caroline settled in. "Okay, now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make."

All eyes were on Elena as she spoke but Stefan was the first to comment. "What is it?"

Elena beamed. " Well, you remember that Stanford writing program I signed up for at the beginning of the year?" Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan nodded; she had talked about it non-stop. "I got in! They sent me an acceptance letter yesterday!"

A chorus of "Wow's" and "That's great Elena!" rang out. Caroline watched as Klaus leaned over and kissed and hugged Elena, she quickly adverted her eyes. When she felt Bonnie's hand on her leg she smiled gratefully at her. Turning her attention to Elena, Caroline marred her best smile.

"That's so amazing Elena! When does it start?" She asked, trying to ignore the pair's conjoined hands.

Elena smiled. "I leave June 1st, and it's for the entire summer." She added as she looked at her friends. From across the table, Klaus eyed Caroline and she met his gaze, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.; the whole summer without Elena?

"The whole summer in Cali?" Bonnie said with a smile. "Congrats, 'Lena."

Elena laughed. "It's not just about being in California, Bon! This is a big deal, students who go to this program have a high chance of getting in when they graduate."

"Well either way, were happy for you." Stefan said with a smile. Caroline could tell her meant it, he always wanted Elena too be happy.

For the rest of the night they are and celebrated Elena getting into the Stanford writing summer program. Luckily for Caroline, she was with Stefan and Bonnie and didn't get the chance to dwell too much on Klaus and Elena. It wasn't until she was at the bar ordering some more drinks for everyone that Elena came up to her.

"Hey, thanks for coming tonight Care!" Elena yelled over the music. Caroline smiled and hugged Elena tightly.

"No problem. Congratulations again, you've wanted to get in to the program so bad." Caroline said nudging Elena's shoulder.

Elena smiled and she leaned against the bar,a somber look over came her face. "Can you do something for me?"

Caroline looked at her as she was handed her new iced tea. "What?"

Elena giggled a little nervously. "I know this is kind of weird, but you two are friends anyways, so I was just wondering if you could just hang out with Klaus this summer?"

Caroline nearly voted as she looked at Elena wide eyed. "Huh?"

Elena sighed. "He doesn't have a lot of friends here, and he and I planned a lot of stuff to do this summer and I want to know if you could just take my place."

Caroline blinked, she was serious. Caroline wanted to say no,a whole summer alone with Klaus, that was asking for trouble. But then again and had self control and she loved Elena; that would keep hey on track, right? Before she knew what she was doing Caroline smiled and grabbed Elena's hands.

"Sure." She smiled. Elena smiled and hugged Caroline again; Caroline looked over Elena's shoulder and spotted Klaus watching them. Their eyes locked and Caroline felt a shiver go down her spin. What the hell did she just agree to?

** AN: Oh! Klaroline some for the whole summer? You know what they say out of sight or of mind! The next chapter will just skip to the end of the year and then all of the good Klaroline stuff. Please read and review!**


	10. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**AN: This is the edited chapter of I Wanna Dance With Somebody! Sorry for all of the mistakes on the first one. I'm going to have to go back and fix all of the chapters.**

**AN: I finished the chapter earlier, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy, and this dedicated to everyone who has been reading this story and showing me support.**

_"Oh! I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me" ("I Wanna Dance With Somebody" Whitney Houston)_

"Do you have everything packed?" Caroline asked as she sat on Elena's bed, it was the day before she was set to go to California so they decided to spend the day together. Elena, who had been a little off that day, nodded as she looked up from her diary

"Yeah," she said with a thin smile. "Everything is packed." Caroline nodded and watched her carefully, she figured she would be bouncing off the walls completely excited about going away for the summer.

A few moments of silence between them before Caroline decided to speak. "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

Elena looked up, she closed her diary and wrapped her arms around her legs. She smiled sadly as she rested her chin on her knees. "Klaus broke up with me last night at my going away party." Caroline froze, she could not have heard that right; she blinked and turned her body to fully face Elena. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at her; a part of her wanted to jump up and do a happy dance but the more sensible part of her had to comfort her best friend. Licking her lips, Caroline scooted over to Elena and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

"Oh my God,'Lena. I'm so sorry." Caroline finally settled on saying. And she was actually sorry, she knew that Elena liked Klaus and the broken look on Elena's face was proof of how upset she was. "What did he say?"

Elena laughed without humor. "He said things weren't working out, and that he had felt like that for a while. He just didn't know how to break it off." Caroline sat quietly in front of Elena as she talked, was this actually happening right now? Klaus actually broke up with Elena; Caroline pushed the thought out of her head, the break up still shouldn't change anything between them; Elena was still her friends after all.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline repeated, not knowing what else to say. Elena looked up and placed her hand over Caroline's.

"It's not your fault, Care." Elena said. Caroline smiled weakly, how could she tell her best friend that she was sort of the reason for their break up? "So looks like you don't have to hang out with him this summer."

Caroline laughed. "Alright. Now enough with all this sadness, this is our last night together until August! Let's have some fun!" Caroline grabbed both of Elena's hands and pulled her up, making the brunette laugh. "Now let's go get Bonnie so we can have a real girls night." The girls gathered their things and left for Bonnie's house, where they just hung out and talked about what a fun summer they were all going to have. But the whole time Caroline was with the girls, she couldn't keep her mind off of Klaus. What did this break up mean for them? Or did she ruin a chance of every being with him when she rejected him? This would definitely be the summer that she figured everything out.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Elena had left for Stanford, and two weeks since Caroline had seen Klaus. She didn't know what to expect, but she thought he would at least come and talk to her about everything. She knew she could have talked to him, but she just didn't know what to say. And things had been a little weird between them , so she couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling anymore. So now she was lying on her bed in the afternoon with her air conditioner on full blast, it was already into the 90's, just relaxing and watching One Tree Tree Hill. She was half way through the episode when she closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep, when her phone blared out Taylor Swift's 22, her ringtone for Bonnie and Elena. She opened her eyes and reached over to her nightstand table and looked at the screen as Bonnie's smiling face stared at her.

She hit talk and put her phone to her ear. "Hey, Bon. What's up?"

She heard shuffling around and muffled voices on the other end. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Caroline glanced at the box sets of DVD 's as her head hit her pillow. "Oh I have so much planned, you wouldn't believe it…"

Bonnie snorted a laugh on the other end. "You're watching One Tree Hill."

Caroline sighed. "I'm watching One Tree Hill." She admitted with a pout.

Bonnie laughed. "How exciting. Look, my cousin Lucy is in town, you remember her right? Well she knows this new club and I wanted to know if you would come."

Caroline smiled,a club? That sounded perfect, she hasn't done anything remotely exciting and going out would get her out of the mood she was in. "Sure, what time?"

* * *

An hour later, Caroline stood outside in a line of the _Moon Stone_ club with Bonnie, her cousin Lucy and a few of her college friends. Caroline clutched her fake ID in her hands as she looked around; she heard about this new club around town, it was a few miles outside of Mystic Falls and she was glad, because there everyone knew she was Sheriff Forbes' seventeen year old daughter. Now it was her time to finally let loose and forget all of her troubles at home.

Once they got inside the club, Caroline and Bonnie followed Lucy and her friends to a table and sat down. Caroline looked around the club, the place was huge with white walls, blue and grey couches, and blue, white, and grey curtains hung around the room.

"So do you girls like it?" Caroline heard Lucy ask over the loud music. Caroline turned to her and smiled.

"It's amazing in here! I always wanted to come here." Caroline replied.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Thanks for bringing us, Luce. Mystic Falls was getting a little boring."

"Well," Lucy smiled. "Let me make your night fun, I'll go order you two some drinks." Lucy excused herself and she made her way towards the bar with two of her friends. Caroline drummed her fingers against the table as she looked around, Nicki Minaj's Starships blasted from the speakers around the club. Lucy came back over and handed two orange drinks to Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline took hers and took a sip. "Mmm that's amazing!"

Lucy laughed. "It's an armaretto sour. But don't drink too much, you'll be on your ass by the end of the night."

Bonnie smiled and she swirled the ice around in her drink before drinking some. "Wow that is good." Caroline nodded and before long they both finished their drinks and headed for the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded, but they managed to get through and into the center; almost immediately both girls got the attention of two college aged guys and they began to dance with them. Caroline looked over at Bonnie and smiled, the night was already starting to look up for them.

It didn't take long for the pair to attract the attention of other guys at the club, and they managed to get dance partners for each song that came on, of course after a few breaks to get more of that delicious armaretto sour. Bonnie however got tired and decided to sit down with the other girls. Caroline stayed on the dance floor with some cute guy named Dean. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she giggled as they danced, the alcohol going through her system. She moved slowly with her eyes closed humming the song quietly to herself; when she opened her eyes however,a gasp flew from her lips. There,a few feet away from her, was Klaus and he was starting directly at her. Caroline licked her lips, her heart pounding wildly in her chest; this was the first time she had seen him and she felt butterflies flyng around in her stomach. She watched Klaus smile as he began to walk towards her, a cool expression on his face.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Caroline's mind as he came closer, he walked confidently, his eyes flicking towards Dean and then back to Caroline. He stopped in front of her and Caroline's breath hitched in her throat.

"Mind if I cut in, love?" He asked staring directly at Caroline. Dean's eyes opened and he looked at Caroline for a confirmation, she nodded her head yes and Dean walked away. Now it was just Klaus and Caroline staring at each other. Caroline looked down uncomfortably, what was she supposed to do? They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, was he still mad at her, or did he miss her as much as she missed him?

Klaus stepped closer and held a hand out to Caroline. "I believe you owe me a dance, Caroline." She looked up and stared into his eyes as she placed her hand in his. Klaus wrapped his hand around Caroline's and pulled her closer, just as he did Pour Some Sugar On Me began to play. Caroline smiled as her eyes lit up, Bonnie had dubbed this her 'let loose song' after witnessing her dance to the song at the schools 80's dance in 9th grade. As she returned so her back was against his front, Klaus placed his hands on Caroline's his and they began to dance. Caroline closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music, all rights that she had washed away. All that mattered at that moment was her and Klaus when he pulled her against him as they danced, his lips right next to her ear. She bit her lip and slid her hands over his as they danced.

"You are an amazing dancer, sweetheart." He whispered, sending shivers throughout her body at the close contact. She mentally cursed herself for that, she wasn't supposed to let him know that he got to her. Suddenly, Caroline turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They locked eyes as they danced, Caroline felt her heart pounding. She really did miss him, and now that he was with her she didn't want to leave that spot. At the moment their eyes darted down to the others lips at the same time, Caroline smiled; she had been thinking about kissing him for a month now. Just as Caroline closed her eyes and Klaus leaned in, someone bumped into Caroline from behind. Her eyes opened and she realized what was going to happen.

She immediately pushed herself away from Klaus and blinked, he caught her hands that were placed on his chest and looked at her confused.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He asked.

Caroline blinked and shook her head as she stepped away from him. "I…I have to get out of here." Before Klaus could say anything, Caroline walked away quickly, or as quick as someone in heels and that had a buzz, could walk. She walked up to the table Bonnie was sitting at and was surprised to see Kol sitting there taking to Bonnie. Caroline looked between them confused for a moment, they looked awfully cozy. "Um,Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up and blushed as she pushed herself away from Kol, who had his arm around her shoulder. "Oh hey, Care. What's up?"

"Hello Caroline, you look ravishing tonight." Kol said with a smirk. "Have fun with Nik?"

Caroline shook her head as she grabbed her clutch next to Bonnie and sent a glare towards Kol. "I'm leaving, you can get a ride with Lucy, right?" At the sound of her name, Lucy looked up and nodded her head in agreement. With that, Caroline said her goodbyes and walked towards the exist, ignoring Bonnie's calls for her to wait.

* * *

Once outside, Caroline breathed in the warm night air; she looked through her clutch and took out her car keys and hit the alarm button once she got them out. She smiled as her car let out a few beeps and she walked towards it. She was almost there when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Klaus asked a twinge of anger in his voice.

Caroline gestured towards her car. "Home." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, where do you think you are going when you are obviously in no shape to drive?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this Klau… Hey! Give those back!" She shouted mid-sentence as Klaus took her keys out of her hands. She reached for them, but Klaus held them out of her reach. She pouted and tried to reach for them again but Klaus held one hand on her shoulder keeping her back. "Seriously?! What are you five?"

Klaus shook his head. "I am not letting you drive." He said sternly. Caroline stopped her struggle and glared at him, she noticed the concern in his voice.

"What about your car?" She asked quietly.

Klaus smiled. "Kol is going to drive it to take Bonnie home, and then come get me."

Caroline's eyes widened, she would have to question Bonnie on this tomorrow. "You actually trust him?"

Klaus led Caroline to her car and opened the door for her, waiting until he got in to answer her. "Kol may be a moron, but he actually likes Bonnie. He won't do something stupid to ruin that." He started the car and began to drive out of the parking lot; Caroline sat quietly in the car, sneaking looks at Klaus every few minutes. If it were possible, it seemed liked Klaus looked even better than the last time she seen him. He just seemed… _sexier_.

Beside her Klaus laughed and she looked at him confused. "What?"

Klaus glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the road, he was obviously fighting not to laugh too hard. "Thanks for the compliment." Caroline raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Compliment? What are you talking abo…" Caroline paused and her eyes went wide with horror, she called him sexy out loud. "Oh God!" Caroline groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

Beside her, Klaus laughed again. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart."

"Easier said than done," Caroline mumbled. Klaus laughed again as he paused at a red light and turned to look at Caroline. She however kept her head down and was doing everything in her power to not have to look at Klaus. The only thing running through her mind was how embarrassing the night had already gotten.

Deciding to leave her alone for a moment, Klaus drove straight to Caroline's house. He parked in the driveway and killed the engine. "We're here, Caroline." He said, placing his hand on her back thinking she must have fallen asleep.

The moment his hand touched her bare back, Caroline sat up quickly. She held her palm out upright and Klaus handed her the keys. They got out and Caroline made sure to put the alarm on as they walked towards the front door. Caroline opened the door, thankful that she didn't fall or fumble with the keys. She walked into the house and Klaus followed in after her, closing the door. Caroline put her clutch down and took off her shoes and sat down on the couch.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Caroline turned to him and decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since Elena told her about the break up. "Why did you break up with Elena?"

"You know why," Klaus answered. "I haven't been into her for awhile now and it was wrong to lead her on." Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do _you _care? Last time I checked your didn't feel the same way I do."

Caroline stayed silent for a moment. "I like you alright? I like you a lot, and you being with Elena was the only thing keeping me from acting on those feelings!"

_"Oh God," _Caroline thought, she did not just say that. This was so very bad on so many levels. Summoning up the courage Caroline looked at Klaus and found him staring right back at her. He didn't look mad or anything, he actually looked relieved and she noticed a smirk on his face.

Klaus reached over and grabbed Caroline's hand and gave it a squeeze. Caroline shivered from the contact and their eyes locked together. He moved over to Caroline and pressed his lips against Caroline's cheek. She closed her eyes and when he pulled away she looked at him surprised, wouldn't now be the perfect time for a full on kiss?

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Klaus smiled and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "I want our first kiss to be when you are sober and so I know that it's what you actually want and not the alcohol."

Caroline laughed and placed her other hand over Klaus'. "Okay,I can deal with that."

"So now that we have your feelings established, how about you come with me to see that screening of _Gone With The Wind _in the park." Klaus suggested.

Caroline smiled. "_ Gone With The Wind. _A little cheesy, don't you think so Mikaelson?"

Klaus laughed."It's a classic film and the only thing I could think of on short notice. So, do we have a date?"

Caroline racked her brain for a possible way out, but she couldn't find one. She was done putting her feelings on hold. She liked Klaus and he liked her; maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she was done being second best to her best friend.

"Yes, you have a date."Caroline answered with a smile.

**AN: Well there ya go, Klaroline is officially a go now the Caroline's feelings are our there. Hope you all like it, tell me what you think!**


	11. This Kiss

**AN: Hey all, thanks for reviewing and reading the story! I'm glad you all like it so much, I'm really enjoying writing this. Sorry for more updating soon enough I got a little weird block, but I feel like I ended this chapter on a good now. Even though I deleted the first draft of this chapter. I promise this story will be updated next Sunday or Mobday. Get ready for the Klaroline action!**

_"You can kiss me in the moonlight, on the rooftop under the sky, oh you can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside, oh kiss me in sweet slow motion  
let's let everything slide you got me floating you got me flying." ("This Kiss" Faith Hill)_

The next morning, Caroline woke up with a groan; her head felt like someone was using it as a drum while she was sleeping, and her stomach felt queasy. She turned her head and cursed under her breath at the harsh sunlight streaming through her open curtain. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow,it was always the morning after when she regretted drinking the previous night and this morning was no exception. Opening one eye, Caroline looked at her alarm clock and sighed; the annoying red numbers flashing _12:30_.She was completely surprised that her mother didn't attempt to wake her up.

Running her fingers through her hair, Caroline tossed back her blanket and slowly got out of bed. Even though she didn't want to, she decided it was time for her to get up. Oddly enough, Caroline felt a chill and looked down; to her surprise, she was only wearing her bra and panties from the previous night. Hey black dress lay crumpled on the floor by her bed, she smirked and shook her head; Elena always said she had a habit of taking off her clothes when she was drunk. Reaching over to her nightstand, Caroline grabbed her phone; turning it on, she saw she had missed calls from her mother, Bonnie, Stefan and surprisingly a text message from Klaus. With a raised eyebrow Caroline slowly pressed on the message and nearly screamed at what she read.

_ Hey love, you must be still sleeping just call me later so we can discuss our date-Klaus._

_Date_?! She had a date with Klaus; when did _that happen? _Suddenly, memories of last night started to come back to her and her heart pounded in her chest. Dancing, seeing Klaus, dancing with him, almost kissing him, being driven home by him. Caroline froze, she told him she liked him. She told her best friends ex-boyfriend she liked him, and apparently they had a date. Jumping up, ignoring the throbbing in her head and the fact that she was practically naked with her curtains wide open, Caroline quickly called Bonnie. It took four rings, but she ended up picking up sounding a little breathless.

Choosing to ignore that, Caroline practically yelled:"I have a date with Klaus!"

She heard a loud gasp and the obvious sounds of a muffled male voice. Caroline raised an eyebrow at that but chose to ignore it. "_A date? Oh my God, are you serious? Give me the details."_

Caroline was ready to reply when she heard the male voice again, it sounded familiar. "Bonnie, whose over there?"

_"Just Ko… that doesn't matter!" _ Bonnie practically shouted. Caroline winced and held the phone away from her ear, as she heard the sound of someone moving around, and then a door closing.

"Jeez Bon, keep your voice down. I'm hung over here." Caroline muttered.

_"Sorry," _Bonnie said quickly. _"Hey, that doesn't matter what we're you saying about this date?"_

Caroline sighed. "_I_ don't even know,I just woke up and saw this text message for me to call him."

_"Did you call?"_ Bonnie asked.

Caroline bit the nail on her thumb, and sat down at her desk chair before answering. "No."

Bonnie practically shrieked on the other end. _"Sorry. But, what the hell is your problem? The guy wants to take you out on a date and you don't answer."_

Caroline sighed as she continued to be her nail. "I'm scared to, alright?"

Bonnie sighed in the other end. _"Look, why don't you come over in an hour and we'll talk about this."_

Caroline looked at her alarm clock and then at her reflection in her full length mirror. "Give me an hour and a half." Bonnie laughed on the other end and both girls said bye before hanging up. Putting her phone down on her desk, Caroline stood up, grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

True to her word, Caroline showed up to Bonnie's house an hour and a half after they had hung up; she felt relaxed and her head ache was gone after she had popped two Tylenol's before getting in the shower. She walked up to the front door with two cups of iced coffee from the local cafe. Before she even had the chance to ring the door bell, the front door swung open revealing Bonnie's smiling face.

"Ooh coffee, thank you." Bonnie said as Caroline handed her the cup. "Come in." She held the door opened and let her friend walk in. Caroline headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch. Bonnie strolled in whistling, yes actually whistling, and sat down on the couch smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Caroline asked as she looked at her curiously.

Bonnie smiled. "I'm just happy for you!"

Caroline laughed. "Right."

Bonnie blushed and she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Enough about me, tell me about you and Klaus!"

Caroline furrowed her eye brows, she sounded a little too peppy. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, why?" Bonnie laughed.

Caroline narrowed her eyes but choose to ignore it. "Whatever. From what I remember, I told him that I liked him and he asked me out on a date."

"I knew he would ask you out. Kol said all we needed to do was to get you two together and…" Bonnie suddenly stopped taking and pressed her lips together. She let out a nervous laugh as Caroline narrowed her eyes at her again.

For a moment both girls were silent and were just starting at each other. Caroline suddenly gasped as she put two and two together, she never even questioned why Klaus had magically shown up at _ Moon Stone _ last night. "Oh my God, you and _ Kol _ set us up?! Seriously?!"

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply. "Care…"

"No! And why are you and Kol…" Caroline's eyes widen again as she pointed a finger at Bonnie as she stood up, remembering their phone conversation and the familiar make voice she heard. "That was Kol this morning wasn't it?" Bonnie blushed and averted her eyes. "Bonnie!"

"What?" Bonnie asked as she looked up,a smile tugging at her lips. "He got to me okay? He's actually funny and not as annoying as I thought."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the couch, she knew Bonnie didn't do anything to be mean but she was still unsure about everything going on her and Klaus. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're not the only one who can fall for the Mikaelson charm, ya know." Bonnie joked, causing Caroline to laugh.

"I don't know what to do Bon." Caroline muttered as she held her head in her hands. Bonnie moved towards Caroline and sat next to her. She put her hand on her back and gently rubbed as she spoke.

"Do what feels right." She answered.

Caroline sighed. "What I feel is wrong, and if I act on it, it will be even worse."

"I can't tell you what to do Care," Bonnie said. "But I've seen the way you act when you're around him and I see the way you look at each other. You shouldn't let this opportunity pass because later on you'll always question, what if."

* * *

An hour after Caroline left Bonnie's house, she texted Klaus and they decided to meet up at the screening for _ Gone With the Wind_ in the park. She peaked her car and got out, she saw a lot of familiar faces in the crowds and she smiled and waved at some of the people she knew. Hey eyes scanned around, looking for Klaus; she looked out her phone and looked at the time. She sighed and shook her head, she was obsessing over nothing. Leaning against against a tree Caroline looked around, her eyes lighting up as she spotted Klaus walking towards her, his hands in his pockets looking just nervous as she knew she looked. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

Caroline laughed. "Better. Thanks for last night, by the way." Klaus nodded and he placed his free hand on the small of her back and began to lead her over to a clearing. Caroline noticed that he held a plaid blanket underneath his arm. She smiled and stepped back as he fanned it out, he was definitely doing good even if it was planned kind of last minute.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get us some drinks and popcorn." He said.

"Alright." Caroline said with a smile as she sat down. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him walk away, she couldn't believe that she was actually on a date with him. She looked around and saw couples all around her; would people think she and Klaus were a couple? What were they? She bit down on her lip as she mentally cursed herself; this was their first date, she just needed to keep herself calm.

_"Relax,Forbes,relax."_ she repeated in her head. She was so worked up in her thoughts that she barely registered Klaus sitting down next to her with their drinks and popcorn. It wasn't until Klaus placed her drink in front of her and the popcorn between them. She quickly turned her head in his direction and he laughed.

"Did I scare you?" He laughed.

Caroline blushed and she took a handful of popcorn. "Yeah you should really make more noise when you come up to me. It's kind of creepy." She joked.

Klaus laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that, love."

Caroline bit her lip as she looked at him, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. Reaching over, Caroline took a long sip from her drink, smiling as she treated the sweet raspberry iced tea. She turned her head and cast a sideways glance at Klaus. Her heart thudded in her chest, in that familiar way that only happened when she was in the presence of a guy that she truly liked. She could hear the family sounds of the movie starting; she quickly turned her head when she saw Klaus look in her direction.

Putting a mouthful of popcorn in her mouth, Caroline ducked her head down as Klaus leaned in close to froze as she felt his lips practically brush against her ear.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked. Caroline fought to not let him know how much he was getting to her. Instead of answering, Caroline mutely nodded as she kept her eyes on the screen in front of her. She could feel Klaus looking at her, though he didn't say anything; she felt him move closer, his hand brushing against hers. They both looked down at the spot where they touched, Caroline cleared her throat and moved her hand to her lap. She shifted on the blanket as they watched the movie, now that things were kind of official with them she didn't know how to act around him.

She liked him and he looked her obviously, it was just kind of weird now. What if something happened between them? _ Did _ she want something to happen? Deep down she did but she was also afraid of what she felt for him. And of the drama that she knew would unfold if anything ever happened.

* * *

The movie had ended and Caroline and Klaus waited until almost everyone had cleared out of the park. The only people still left was and most of the Council families who planned the movie night.

Beside her, Klaus nudged her. "What time do you have to get home?"

Caroline turned to fully look at him since they first sat down to watch the movie. "I don't have a curfew during the summer."

Klaus smiled, stood up and reached his hand down to help Caroline up as well. He grabbed the blanket and took Caroline's hand in his and began leading her towards the looked at their conjoined hands but choose not to move it. When they got to the exit however, several people from school that she recognized were hanging around the entrance. Caroline quickly let go of Klaus' hand, it would be extremely bad if anyone saw them. She didn't want anything to get back to Elena, until she was ready to tell her. But was there anything to tell her? She would have to wait to see how the date would go.

Once they were away from the crowd, Caroline turned towards Klaus. "I'm sorry about that,I just didn't want anyone to see…" her voice trailed off when she saw he wasn't looking at her. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her shorts and focused on kicking a few pebbles.

"I understand." He said, glancing at her quickly then looking away again.

Caroline licked her lips and sighed. "Klaus." Here she was again going from hot to cold, she knew he was starting to get annoyed by it.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked,cutting her off from saying anything else. "One moment you act like you have feelings for me, then the next you act like you don't want to be bothered. What is it?"

Caroline bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You. I'm afraid of you!" Klaus stared at her curiously for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"Isn't it more accurate to say, you're afraid of what you feel?" Klaus asked as he walked closer to her. "After last night,I thought we had everything settled."

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, with a sigh. "But,Elena…"

"Caroline," Klaus groaned. "I get that you're loyal to your friends, that's what I like about you. But think about your self for once, it's okay to be a little selfish."

She closed her eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in front of him. "She's my friend."

"I know that, but what about what you feel?" Klaus asked softly. "Don't think about anyone else's feelings but you're own. What do _you _ want, Caroline?"

Caroline stared at him, Millions of thoughts racing through her mind. He was right, she did always think of everyone else's feelings besides her own all for the sake of Elena. What she was really doing while trying not to hurt Elena was hurting herself and Klaus. She bit her lip as her eyes locked on Klaus' and then moved down to his lips. She had been thinking about kissing him for months now, and right then in that moment, his lips looked so damn kissable. Licking her lips, Caroline brought one hand up and placed it on the back of his neck, stepping close to him so their bodies were touching. This was it, the moment when everything would change.

"You," Caroline whispered. "I want you." Caroline's eyes darted up to Klaus' when she whispered those three words and that's all it took for the moment that they both had been waiting to happen. Caroline placed both hands on the back of Klaus' neck and she pulled him towards her, their lips touching softly at first. Klaus' hands dropped down to her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. His tongue darted out to her bottom lip, licking across it causing Caroline to shudder. She nipped at his bottom lip while he sucked on her top lip; his hands sliding up and down her back. Then he ran his fingers through her hair until he cupped her face in his hands.

Caroline couldn't believe this was happening, his lips were so soft against her's and she just got lost in the kiss. His tongue darted out across her lip again, and she opened her mouth letting his tongue slip in. Klaus groaned as he moved his tongue around Caroline's, sucking his into his mouth in one quick movement. Caroline gasped and pulled away, catching her breath with her forehead pressed against Klaus'. Their eyes locked together as he tucked her ear behind her ear. Caroline could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her knees felt wobbly. Her head was spinning,as her eyes locked on Klaus' again and that one look caused both of them to dive back in for another heated kiss.

**AN: ****Well, did you all like it? I hope it was a good chapter for you all and with the wait. Klaroline are officially together in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Teenage Dream

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for reading the story and this is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed our favorited this story.**

_"My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real._  
_So take a chance and don't ever look back,don't ever look back" (Katy Perry "Teenage Dream")_

"You're doing it wrong." Caroline said as she leaned over, inspecting the paper cut out she had her boyfriend Klaus working on.

"How am I doing it wrong? And is there even a right way to do this?" He asked, sending a playful glare her way.

Caroline scoffed. "Of course there is! Look at mine and then take a look at yours. " She said as she held up one of her perfectly cut colorful stars and then gestured towards the star in Klaus' hand. The edges were slightly jagged, but it wasn't horrible looking, but it certainly wasn't good enough to be on a poster for an event that she was planning. "See the difference?"

Klaus' eyes darted back and forth until they landed on the blonde in front of him. "No." He deadpanned.

"Seriously?!" Caroline scoffed again. Klaus laughed but covered it up with a cough while covering his mouth with his hand. He had purposely done a bad job at cutting out the yellow start just so he could see Caroline get frazzled. He realized that she took her job very seriously and he thought it was hilarious when she thought something wasn't perfect. Caroline glared at him with a raised eye brow, before she saw his smirk. Her eyes widen as she took the cut out from him and crumpled it up, realizing that he was messing with her. "Jerk."

Klaus laughed and he grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away as he pulled her down onto his lap. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss, their lips molding together as his right hand traveled up to the back of her neck. He stroked her hair to the side as he kept his at the nape of her neck. Caroline sighed softly, her arms circling around his neck, their they had been together for nearly a week and a half now yet Caroline still felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever they kissed or whenever she saw our talked to him. Slowly pulling away, while still lightly pecking him on the lips, Caroline blushed.

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I forgive you for that little stunt, Mikaelson." Caroline said as she playfully poked him in the chest.

Klaus chuckled, his hands going down to wrap around her waist. "I was joking,love. You shouldn't take these things so seriously."

"Mrs Lockwood trusted me with planning this 4th of July party, I need to make sure everything is perfect." Caroline replied. "Especially if I want to run the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in the fall."

Klaus laughed. "Everything will go fine, don't obsess. Besides,I will have to question Mrs Lockwood sanity if she doesn't like all the things that you've done."

Caroline played with one of the necklaces around his neck. "You have to say that; you're my boyfriend." They both smiled once the word boyfriend left her lips, sometimes neither of them could believe that they were finally together.

"I would say that even if I wasn't." Klaus replied with his signature smirk. He looked towards the fliers that Caroline had worked on and the decorations that she had scattered on her bed. "All of this is great, you've put a lot of hard work into this."

Caroline smiled."You're right, I did. I should stop worrying then, huh?"

Klaus nodded his head yes,a smirk pulling at his lips; even though she was agreeing with him now, he knew she would revert right back to her neurotic control-freak self. Which he found hilarious and adorable. In fact, he found everything about her to be adorable; a part of him thought this was just because they were in a new relationship, but the reasonable part of him knew it was because he genuinely liked her. "You should, especially before you start ripping your hair out by the roots." Klaus jokingly said.

Caroline let out a light laugh and she ran a hand through her hair as she looked around her room. "Alright," she smiled and nudged his shoulder again. "I think after all of this hard work, we should definitely take a break."

Klaus laughed and he tightened his hold around her waist as he passed light kisses along her neck. "And by 'break', I'm guessing you mean this?" Klaus asked as his lips trailed up Caroline's neck and up to her ear, stopping to nibble on it a little.

Caroline shivered at the close contact; why did he have that effect on her? Reaching up with both hands, Klaus cradled her face in his hands as he turned her head to face him. Slowly, Klaus pulled her face close to his and pressed his lips against hers. Caroline closed her eyes and melted into the kiss; she wrapped her hand around his wrists as the kiss deepened. All her worries over the big 4th of July party faded away with that one kiss. Klaus stroked his thumb over Caroline's cheek as she pulled herself closer to him, her hands striking the nape of his neck. This was officially her favorite way of taking a break; he was an amazing kisser.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Caroline lay on her bed on her stomach with a pair of scissors and one of the several decorations that she needed to make look perfect was in her hand. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth in concentration, that she didn't really have because Klaus was distracting her. But that she really minded.

"Klaus," Caroline said slowly as she turned her head in his direction,a playful smile on her lips. "I _really _love all of the attention, but I need to make these decorations perfect." Klaus however, kept distracting her by doing little things; like, rubbing her shoulders, or by kissing her neck like he was doing now.

"Oh come on," he murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm sure you could use another break."

Caroline giggled as she pushed him away. "We took like five breaks in the last hour." They had been working on perfecting the old decorations that Mrs Lockwood gave to them because in Caroline's words, they were utterly terrible and old school. "And if we keep taking _breaks, _I won't ever finish this."

Klaus opened his mouth to comment but decided against it. "Well what am I supposed to do?"

Caroline glanced at him, stood up walked towards her desk and pulled out a notebook and handed it to him. He looked at her confused and she smiled. "You can create some amazing sketches for the fliers. I was supposed to do them but someone was distracting me."

Klaus laughed at the pointed look she gave him. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." He said as he walked towards her desk and sat down and began sketching out a few possible designs that will be good for promoting the big celebration. "And they will be the best sketches that Mrs Lockwood will ever see."

Caroline laughed as she gleaned over at Klaus. "I don't doubt that Klaus." She murmured, her eyes darting down towards his lips, that were still plump from their earlier make out session, and fought the urge to jump up and kiss him again. She bit her lip and ducked her head down so her chin was nearly touching her chest,a blush creeping up onto her cheeks; she would not let him get to her.

Klaus, who seemed to know what she was thinking, smirked as he looked over at her."Getting tempted over there, Forbes?"

Caroline looked up, putting on a challenging look on her face to mask how he was actually getting to her. "Not a chance."

"Oh come on sweetheart," Klaus crooned as he turned to face her, his accent making everything around sexier. "You and I both know how you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled."

Caroline sputtered a laugh, blushing deeper. Pointing a finger at him, Caroline tried to keep herself calm. "Get to work."

Klaus gave her a self satisfied smirk before turning back towards the opened notebook. Once he did, Caroline flushed and turned her attention back to the decorations; they were decent looking but she would give to talk to Mrs Lockwood about updating things. Tough the whole time she was cutting the stars, she kept looking over at Klaus. He was hunched over a little and was concentrating on whatever he was sketching. She smiled as she watched him, out of everyone in their art class last semester he was the one that always put a lot of focus on his work. Which is why he was the best drawer in the class, his work was always shown as an example and Mrs Saunders always praised him.

As if he sensed her watching him, Klaus looked over his shoulder. "I think you're going to like what I've done." He moved the chair over to Caroline's bed and placed the sketchbook in front of her. Caroline looked at the drawings and smiled as she looked back at Klaus.

"Wow, these are great. This will definitely be the selected design." She said. He had wrote _Mystic Falls 4th of July Party,_ with a firework display going on in the back that would look great once it was colored in. She reached over and picked up her phone and looked at the time. "I should probably bring these over to the Lockwood mansion to get approval." Caroline stood up and began putting her shoes on. She picked up the notebook and closed it as she put it in her bag.

She turned towards Klaus and sighed, this was the part she hated; because of their situation they had to sneak around to be with each other. Whether it was at her house or they went out in a group. They decided that they would become public with their relationship when Elena came back to town and they had a chance to explain everything face to face. Which want exactly something she was excited about having to discuss.

"I'll call you later to tell you how everything went, okay?" She said as she pushed her bag up to her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Klaus replied as he pulled her in for another kiss. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and they stood that way for a while. Finally letting go a few minutes later, they both walked outside together. Before leaving, Klaus kissed her one last time before getting in his car and driving home. Caroline watched him leave and then headed towards the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

Caroline sat in the office of Mayor Lockwood as Carol Lockwood looked over everything that she brought over. Her glasses perched on her nose as she looked through everything; she was silent and Caroline hated that. Tapping her fingers against her bag, Caroline looked around the room; she saw several pictures of the Mayor, Mrs Lockwood, and their son Tyler who she went to school with.

"Well Caroline," Mrs Lockwood said as she put the papers down and removed her glasses. "Your ideas are absolutely wonderful. And I love the changes you made for the decorations; call this number and order whatever you need, we have more than rough money saved for this event." She pulled out a card and handed it to Caroline, who beamed as she took it.

"Thanks Mrs Lockwood,I sure will." Caroline replied as she gathered up her things and stood up. They begin walking towards the door together when Mrs Lockwood placed her cold hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"You did a good job," she said with a tight lipped smile. "I especially loved the poster idea, I'll show it to the other committee members before sending it out to be printed."

Caroline smiled. "I actually didn't create that; Klaus Mickaelson did."

"Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked surprised, then smiled. "Then I'll have to go to him for more designs more often."

Caroline smiled, and would definitely gave to tell Klaus about that. She knew he would like being able to work with her again and have some alone time. Mrs Lockwood walked Caroline towards the front door, though she really didn't have to she has been at the Lockwood mansion for several events and knew her way around. She opened the door and walked out, her phone out and pressed to her ear to tell Klaus the news.

**AN: Thanks for reading,I know it's a short chapter but all of the good stuff well happen next chapter! It will be filled with Klaroline, Kennett, Stefan, and Tatia will make another appearance. I won't be able to update next week, I'm in Florida on vacation so chapter 13 will be up in two weeks. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Mine

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews and follows guys, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and because I finished earlier than expected here it is!**

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time,you __made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,you are the best thing that's ever been mine." (Taylor Swift "Mine")_

"No, that doesn't go there! It goes over to the left… your _other _left!" Caroline yelled to a worker that Mrs Lockwood hired to set up the tables for the 4th of July party. She muttered under her breath as she ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, fighting back to hold in a scream of frustration. So far her day had started out bad, she was called in early by Mrs Lockwood to set up because she had 'important things to do', so she had to deal with all the workers; who had trouble following orders. Seriously, where did she find those people? She also found out that because she was Miss Mystic Falls, she had to dress in a costume ; it was Mayor Lockwood's idea and Caroline had a sneaking suspicion it was so he could see her walk around in a slightly revealing outfit. The guy was seriously that creepy. And to top it all off, the worst thing that could ever possibly happen, happened. Yes, she was stuck working with Tatia Petrova; just thinking of her name put Caroline into a bad mood.

Tatia, who Caroline had ordered to neatly roll the silverware up into napkins, had gotten on Caroline's nerves from the moment she got to the mansion. And although she took a lot of joy in telling her what to do,she couldn't really enjoy it because Tatia still managed to annoy her greatly. So now she had to do everything in her power to stay away from her, and she never spoke to her directly. If she did, Caroline knew she would do something that she would later regret, or not because Tatia deserved to get punched.

"Just please bring all of the long tables over to the left, and make sure they are sturdy; they have to hold the food!" Caroline called out as she made a quick note in her notebook.

"I see you're becoming a control freak now," an accented voice said from behind her. Caroline smiled at the familiar voice and turned around to face Klaus. He stood in front of her, the same adorable smirk on his face. It actually took everything in Caroline's power to not wrap her arms around him and kiss him. "You do know they can rebel against you, right?"

"Haha." Caroline said dryly,a smile tugging at her lips. All the worries she had about Tatia and the workers messing up suddenly going away now that Klaus was around. Pulling out her phone from her pocket, Caroline looked at the time and then back to Klaus confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to attend some 'family business'. And you've helped me out enough as is."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Just thought you could use some extra help. It doesn't bother me,love; I like helping you with the planning especially if it means spending time with you."

Caroline smiled, why did he always gave to say such sweet things to her? "Fine, can you make sure these workers do everything right? I'm going to check on the other people." Caroline handed Klaus the clipboard so he could know how she wants things to be set up. Klaus looked the list over then he nodded as he looked at Caroline.

"You are very…organized." Klaus said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she playfully glared at him. "Tease me now Klaus, but you'll see that my way is extremely helpful." She smiled at him before turning on her heel and walking away. She walked inside of the Lockwood mansion and was busy looking down at her phone that she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her until she walked into the person.

"Oh my God,I am so sorr…" Caroline's choice trailed off as she realized the person she ran into was Tatia. "Oh, it's you."

Tatia smiled coolly at Caroline, she reminded her of a cat after it caught its prey. "You wanna know what I find absolutely strange?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

Tatia placed her hands on her hips as she followed behind Caroline, her heels clicking on the floor with each step. "Well, Klaus and Elena broke up a month ago but yet you're still hanging out with him. And looking very cozy together."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she spun around to face the brunette,her eyes narrowed. "What's your point?"

Tatia grinned. "Just that you two are very chummy now that Elena left. I wonder how she would feel about this."

Caroline clenched and unclenched her fists as she glared at her."What I do is none of your business,Tatia. Worry about yourself and not me." Caroline snapped.

Tatia's smile faltered slightly then she rolled her eyes. "I'm just looking out for my cousin." She placed her hand over her heart and gave Caroline a look that reminded her of a psycho from a horror movie. "I'm sure she would love to know what's going on, don't you Care?"

"Nothing is going on." Caroline's jaw ticked as she glared at Tatia, the anger she had towards her beginning to bubble over. She glanced quickly at her surroundings and decided against dragging Tatia around the mansion by her hair. "Go make sure the Port-O-Potty's are clean." The look of horror and disgust that washed over Tatia's face sent a triumphant thrill through Caroline's body. Standing up straight, Caroline made sure she was towering over her.

"What?" Tatia choked out.

Caroline smiled sweetly. "You heard me. Go ask one of the maids for the cleaning supplies."

Tatia's usual tanned face paled as she gawked at Caroline, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to think of a comeback. An indignant squeak falling from her glossed lips as she turned on her heel and marched away. Caroline smiled, the Port-O-Potty's didn't need cleaning, Mrs Lockwood already had that handled; she just wanted some revenge on Tatia. Even though she got some good revenge, Caroline couldn't help the nagging feeling building inside at her at Tatia's words.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced out of the doors leading to the large backyard, her eyes landing on Klaus as he made sure everything was going smoothly for her. They were enjoying their new relationship and Caroline couldn't be more happier, but she knew that would change the moment Elena comes home and they have to tell her about what happened between them. Caroline bit her lip as she thought about that confrontation that she just didn't want to have.

* * *

Hours later after the big parade, Caroline walked around the large backyard of the Lockwood mansion talking to members of the council. She was being congratulated on the good job that she did on planning everything, though she couldn't really soak in the complements because her mind was on Elena again. She knew Elena was going to be hurt, and it was causing her to second guess her relationship with Klaus. And it was causing her to avoid him. Which she felt completely bad about but she needed to think things over before she talked to him.

Stepping away from the crowd of council members, Caroline made her way over to Bonnie who was sitting closely with Kol. Caroline raised an eyebrow as she walked over to them, she still wasn't used to them being together. Stopping in front of the couple Caroline cleared her throat and they sprang apart like they were caught by one of their parents. Bonnie smiled and ducked her head to cover her blush. Kol on the other hand, looked Caroline over from her red white and blue striped hat,blue bustiere, red and white striped skirt and white knee high boots.

"Why hello Yankee Doodle Dandee." Kol teased. Bonnie looked up and laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as Caroline glared at her.

"Shut up," Caroline muttered as she pulled the hat off of her head. She sat down next to Bonnie and put the hat down next to her. Bonnie places her hand over Caroline's and gave it a light pat. "This costume is embarrassing."

"I'll say." Kol whispered next to Bonnie, though both she and Caroline heard him.

Bonnie glared at him and elbowed him in the side. "Shut up."

Kol rubbed his side and playful poked Bonnie in the side, causing her to laugh. He put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and he pulled her tight against him. He kissed the side of her head and turned towards Caroline. "Where is my dear brother?"

Caroline uncapped her water bottle and took a large gulp, she turned towards Kol and gestured towards the party. "Around." Caroline had truthfully no idea where Klaus was, they saw each other when they both arrived at the mansion. They didn't get to say much to each other because she dashed off saying she had Miss Mystic Falls duties she had to attend to. Both Bonnie and Kol looked at her waiting for her to say more.

When she didn't, Bonnie was the first to speak up. "What happened, Care?"

Caroline took another sip, her eyes landing on Tatia's curly hair in the crowd. "Nothing. Just me being stupid and letting that bitch get to me."

Caroline gestured towards Tatia and her crew of bitches, also known as Jules, Hayley, and Greta. Bonnie followed her hand and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. Kol reached over and tapped Caroline on her knee.

"Well I suggest you start getting smart, here he comes." He said pointing just behind Tatia and her friends. Caroline followed his finger, her heart sank as she saw Klaus walking towards them. Caroline's eyes went wide and she suddenly sat up and sat back down, looking around nervously. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Caroline bit her lip as she watched Klaus getting closer. "I've been avoiding him, alright!" She hissed.

Kol grinned,a mischievous gleam in his eyes he stood up and grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her up with him. Caroline looked at the couple confused as the began to walk away; her eyes widened as they stopped in front of Klaus and Kol said something to him. She knew it must have been about her because Klaus looked straight at her. Kol patted him on the shoulder and he walked away with Bonnie. Klaus' eyes locked on Caroline's as he started to make his way towards her. Caroline looked around thinking of an escape route to take, but decided it would be best to stay on the bench. Caroline looked down and swirled her water around in the bottle waiting for Klaus to approach her. She looked up when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. She looked at him, he didn't look mad just confused.

"Why are you avoiding me now?" He asked. Caroline looked down at the ground again, not wanting to look at him. "I thought we straightened everything out." He sat down beside her as he spoke.

"We did," Caroline said as she finally turned towards him. "But Tatia came up to me while we were setting up and…"

Klaus sighed. "And she mentioned Elena, and now you are having doubts about this."

Caroline's eyes widened. "No I'm not having doubts! I'm just worried about when she comes home." She said in a hushed voice, not wanting anyone to hear them.

"Caroline," Klaus said. "You don't gave to avoid me because of that."

"It's not because of that," she said. "Tatia suspected something was going on between us and asked me how Elena would feel."

Klaus nodded and glanced around before he reached over and grabbed Caroline's hand. He gave it a light squeeze. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, for now can we just go back to normal?"

Caroline looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for being weird."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm used to it." Klaus joked.

Caroline laughed as she nudged him with her shoulder. Klaus smiled and put his arm around Caroline's shoulder pulling her in for a hug. Caroline smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist as she leaned against him, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she relaxed against him.

Suddenly, Caroline got the feeling of being watched; she opened her eyes and saw Tatia and her friends watching them. Tatia's eyes widened,a smirk forming on her face as she watched them; her brown eyes shifting between the couple. She turned to her friends and they began whispering, glancing in her direction. Caroline immediately pushed herself away from Klaus, mentally scolding herself. Klaus looked at Caroline confused for a moment until she gestured towards the group with a nod of her head.

"Oh." He said, looking up at Caroline apologetically.

She smiled as she stood up and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see you later, okay? I don't want to give them more things to talk about."

Klaus nodded. "Alright. Will you meet me later to watch the fireworks?"

Caroline smiled. "Of course." Caroline stared at him before turning and walking away from him.

* * *

It had been an hour since Caroline had last spoke to Klaus, she had seen him around a few times but couldn't hang out with him. Which was why she was sitting with Stefan eating her fifth July 4th themed cookie.

"Do you know how much it sucks to hide your relationship?" Caroline asked randomly, crumbs flying out of her mouth.

Stefan laughed. "No, I've never been in your situation before."

Caroline sighed and bit into her cookie again as she glanced at him, she finished the rest of it and wiped her hand off on her skirt. "Well it sucks big time." She said as she turned her body to face him. "Tatia also sucks, I mean she has no right to come up and talk to me like that?! Who the he ll does she think she is?"

"Um, Elena's cousin?" Stefan said, though it sounded more as a question.

Caroline glared at him. "Elena doesn't even get along with and hardly talks to her. And now she wants to act like she's suddenly Miss Caring."

"They're still family Caroline," Stefan said ignoring the look she was giving him. "As much as I think you and Klaus belong together, some people obviously won't."

"But we're in a secret relationship!" She said in a hushed voice, looking around to make sure nobody was looking. "We don't do couple things in public."

Stefan snorted a laugh. "Then why were you two cuddling earlier?"

Caroline blushed. "We were not cuddling, he was just giving me a hug."

"This is a hug," Stefan said as he moved towards Caroline and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "And this is what you two were doing." Stefan said as he put an arm around Caroline and geeks her close like Klaus did. "See the difference?"

Caroline laughed and pushed herself away from Stefan with a playful push. "Okay, point taking."

Stefan smiled and nudged Caroline. "You shouldn't have to hide your relationship, ya know."

Caroline sighed, of course she knew that; everything could be solved with a simple phone call. But something like her and Klaus dating had to be told in person, and she didn't want Elena hearing it from anyone but her.

"I know, Stef. We're just waiting until Elena comes back home to tell her before we go public." Caroline replied as she played with her thumbs. Though she had a nagging suspicion that Tatia would open her big mouth about what she saw earlier.

Stefan smiled and put his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "I just want you to be happy." Caroline smiled as she looked at him, she opened her mouth to reply when she heard a loud static filed noise. She covered her hears and looked towards the stairs at a smiling Mrs Lockwood, who was holding a blow horn.

"The fireworks are about to begin, please make your way further back!"

* * *

As she walked towards the back of the yard where the mayor's brother Mason had set up the firework display, Caroline looked around for Klaus. She tapped her foot against the grass, her hat dangling from her hand as she put her hand on her hips. She squinted in the darkness as she focused on the people trying to find Klaus. She pulled out her phone and scrolled to his name, deciding to send him text to ask where he was at.

"Looking for me, love?"

Caroline jumped and whirled around, her heart pounding in her chest as she turned to look at Klaus who was standing in front of her laughing. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her. Once she calmed down, Caroline slipped her phone back into the back pocket of her skirt. She looked around and noticed that everybody was further down the yard to watch the display. Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck, they were finally alone.

"Hi."

"Hi." Klaus smiled and he pulled her closer, his arms going around her waist. And then finally Klaus owned in and pressed his lips against Caroline. She signed softly as their lips move together, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him completely enjoying their first kiss of the day. They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the sounds of someone gasping and then quickly walking away.

**AN: And there it is the 13th chapter! Did you all enjoy it, the next chapters will definitely be longer now because there will be drama. Especially when Elena comes back home ;). Please review and tell me what you think and if you like the way things are going.**


	14. ET

**AN: So sorry about this chapter being so late but I got a really bad case of writers block and I don't like how this chapter turned out. But the next chapter will be much better and longer. **

_"You're from a whole 'nother world,a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light. Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison." (Katy Perry "E.T")_

"Okay, we should really get going." Caroline giggled as she placed her hands against Klaus' shoulder in a half hearted attempt at pushing him away. She really didn't want to stop, and wanted to continue kissing him until the sun came up. Which she would definitely be up for if the opportunity presented its self to her. Klaus smirked as he kissed up her neck leading to her lips, he soon captured her lips with his. Caroline closed her eyes and practically melted in his arms. "Klaus." Caroline whispered in between kisses.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he stroked her hair away from her face.

Caroline instantly closed her eyes at the contract; she was thankful that she was leaning against the side of the old mansion because if not, her knees definitely would've buckled. Why did he have that effect on her? Caroline opened her eyes and all thoughts of leaving went away, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips connected and Caroline let out a soft sigh. Klaus' hands rubbed the bare skin on her stomach causing Caroline to shiver; which she knew was definitely not from being cold.

One hand travelled up Caroline's back and he cradled the back of her head while he kept the other hand on the small of her back. They had been going at it for over a half an hour, the fireworks were still going off and they could both hear the town's people of Mystic Falls. Usually they would both be worked about getting caught but that was the last thing on their minds. The only thing that mattered to either of them was getting the chance to spend time with each other. Klaus kissed down Caroline's jaw line, moving towards her neck playing light kisses.

He stepped back and looked Caroline over and smirked. "You should really wear this outfit more often."

"Shut up." Caroline laughed as she playfully pushed him. Klaus laughed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. Caroline closed her eyes as Klaus pressed her back against the side of the old Lockwood mansion.

"Oh come on," Klaus murmured against Caroline's lips, he reached his hand up and stroked the side of her face. "It's a very sexy outfit, sweetheart." Caroline smiled as she leaned her face against Klaus' palm. Her eyes looked him over as he hands slid up to his broad shoulders.

"We should go," she whispered with a small smile. "Before someone catches us." After Tatia watched them cuddling early she did not want to be caught doing something else.

Klaus signed and he dropped his hands from Caroline's face and gave her a quick kiss. "You go first." Caroline smiled and she straightened herself out before walking out of the woods. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked back out into the crowd just as they came back from watching the fireworks.

"Caroline!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around and her eyes darted back and forth until they landed on Bonnie, who was dragging Kol by the hand behind her. "Hey, weren't those fireworks amazing?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah! I loved them!"

Kol snorted a laugh as he gestured behind her, Caroline turned around just in time to see Klaus waking out of the woods. "We all know what you were really doing. And it was not watching fireworks."

Caroline turned back around and blushed hotly, causing Kol to laugh. "I… shut up Kol!" Caroline turned towards Bonnie. "Your boyfriend is annoying."

Bonnie smile as Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she put her hand on his chest. "He is, but he is extremely hot and that makes up for it." Kol grinned and seeing his other arm around Bonnie and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Caroline turned her head and smiled at Klaus over her shoulder who was standing behind her.

Kol and Bonnie parted and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Hey! We never complain when you two are going at it!"

"He's right Klaus," Caroline agreed with a small smile. "Don't get him started or else he'll bother us all the time."

Klaus scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be on _my _side?"

"I am!" Caroline laughed. "Which is why I'm telling you to not butt in on their relationship so be doesn't do it to ours. He's your brother you know how he is." Caroline said whispering the last part.

Klaus chuckled, slipping an arm around Caroline's waist. "Point taken."

Caroline smiled and discreetly leaned back against him and placed her hand over Klaus'. Everyone was so busy talking about the Lockwood's amazing new firework display Caroline knew nobody else was paying attention to them. She turned her head towards Klaus and they both stared at each other for several seconds before Kol loudly cleared his throat.

"Must you two have eye sex right here?" He asked,a hint of teasing in his voice. "There are children present!"

Klaus turned to look at Kol,a growl escaping his throat as he glared at his younger brother. "Kol."

Kol grinned and held his hands up. "Easy there Nik." A laugh escaping his lips; when Caroline was around both brothers Kol always knew exactly what to say to push Klaus' buttons. "Just joking."

Caroline smiled and turned around and placed her hand on Klaus' shoulder. His eyes snapped to get and her touch seemed to calm him down. Behind her, Caroline heard Bonnie muttering something to Kol about not teasing his brother.

"He is such an imbecile." Klaus said shaking his head.

"An imbecile that knows exactly what to say to piss you off," Caroline laughed. "Don't let him get to you, just relax."

Klaus wrapped both arms around Caroline's waist and pulled her close to him. "Thank you, sweetheart." He murmured, his lips teasingly brushing against hers. Caroline smiled her arms snaking around Klaus' neck, once again getting lost in the moment and forgetting that they were out in public. Which wasn't a very hard thing to do because Klaus caused her to lose all focus when she was around him. Just a simple touch or look will make her lose focus and she just forgot all about their plan to wait until Elena came home to let everyone know they were a couple. Caroline bit her lip as her eyes darted down to Klaus' mouth and she felt the string urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

Behind her Caroline heard a snort. "And he tells us to get a home." Klaus rolled his eyes and Caroline smile. "Ow! Bloody hell, Bonnie that hurt!"

"Leave them alone." Bonnie hissed. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Kol rubbing his left side and pouting at a glaring Bonnie. Caroline smiled and finally realized all of the people walking around them. She stepped back from Klaus and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Caroline quickly looked around, hoping that nobody saw her and Klaus. And by nobody she meant Tatia , who she just knew was probably close by with her crew.

Mentally cursing herself for being so careless again, Caroline took a few steps away from Klaus and ran her fingers through her hair.

_"Chill Forbes, don't be so obvious!" _ her mind shouted.

"Hey guys," a voice said from beside Caroline. She turned her head and saw Stefan smiling at her. Similar to Klaus and Kol he had a habit of just showing up out of nowhere. "Where are you off to?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Um I don't know. Home I guess."

Stefan laughed. "I figured as much. Look the adults are going to be staying here a little while longer and I invited some people back to the boarding house. Do you guys want to come by?"

"We sure do,mate!" Kol said not giving anyone else a chance to turn down the invitation.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "We'll be there, Stef." Stefan smiled and walked away, possibly to tell other people about the small together.

"Well looks like we'll see you to at the boarding house." Bonnie said as she smiled at Kol. She and Caroline had arrived at the Lockwood party together after the town celebration so they wouldn't be able to ride with their boyfriend's.

Kol playfully pouted. "You mean we have to be away from each other?!"

Bonnie laughed. "Only for a few minutes." Kol smiled as he pulled Bonnie towards him and captured her lips with his.

Caroline turned away from the couple and smiled at Klaus, she shifted from one foot to the other. "See you at the party." Klaus nodded and they both seemed to be internally fighting to just kiss each other out in the open. "Come on, Bon ." Caroline said, causing the couple to break apart. Bonnie flirtatiously waved bye to Kol as she walked away with Caroline.

* * *

It had only taken ten minutes for the girls to arrive at the Salvatore boarding house, and one they got there they saw about six cars out front. They got and about a minute later Klaus and Kol pulled up.

Kol looked around and scoffed. "This is a bad turn out."

Bonnie laughed as she took his hand in hers and led him to the front door. "He said he was inviting a couple of people over; not having a rager."

Behind them Klaus and Caroline followed shaking their heads at the couple. Klaus found it amusing how someone as small as Bonnie could keep his brother from getting out of control. Bonnie opened the door to the house and stepped inside and was met by a couple of their classmates. Kol grabbed onto Bonnie's hand and immediately bought her to dance.

Klaus turned to Caroline and smiled. "Are ready to dance Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline laughed. "Of course I am." Klaus smirked and led her over to where Kol had taken Bonnie and both couples began to dance. Over Klaus' shoulder Caroline spotted Stefan who was dancing with a blonde girl that she remembered from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She smiled, waved and mouthed "I'll talk to you later!" to him. Stefan smiled,nodded his head to her and mouthed back "Ok."

Klaus tightened his hold on Caroline's waist and he pulled her back against his front. Caroline closed her eyes as she danced; she spun around and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. She giggled as he spun her around and then dipped her; he swung her back up to him and placed a small kiss on her left cheek. She smiled as the song ended and dropped her arms from around Klaus. She cleared her throat and fanned herself with her hand.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you guys want any?" Caroline asked, turning her head towards Bonnie and Kol. The couple parted from each other long enough to decline her offer. She slipped her hand out of Klaus' as she turned towards the foyer where Stefan setup drinks for people to make. Caroline scanned her options, she figured Stefan didn't know when his fatter would be home judging by the lack of alcohol. She scrunched her nose up in concentration as she picked up a red plastic cup. She pursed her lips as she set the cup down and picked up a bottle of soda. She was ready to pour it when someone bumped into her, causing it to spill on her legs.

"Seriously?!" Caroline cried as she spun around, her eyes flashing in anger. She turned to meet the smirking face of Tatia, who had a wide eyed expression on her face.

"Oops! Sorry, Care Bear." She said in a very unapologetic voice and false sincerity on her face. Caroline clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and she let out a low laugh.

"Somehow I don't think that was an accident." Caroline said, noticing Tatia's friends standing behind her laughing. The blonde rolled her eyes as she put the bottle down and fully turned to face Tatia.

"Whatever, you don't have to believe me." She said with an eye roll as she placed her hand on hip. "Just like I don't hate to believe you about not being with Klaus."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time? Your obsession is getting a little out of hand now."

Tatia laughed. "It's not an obsession, I'm protecting my cousin."

"Your cousin is fine." Caroline said. "She doesn't need your help."

Tatia smiled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate everything once your true colors are finally shown to her."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she side stepped Tatia. "Whatever." She put the cup down onto the table and walked away. Her anger growing as she replayed Tatia's voice in her head, she had no right to constantly stick her nose in her business. She got that she was Elena's cousin but she had a feeling her constant annoyance was just because she hated Caroline, she didn't really care about Elena. But she also couldn't help but think how upset Elena will be when she finds everything out. Despite being correct about her suspicions, Caroline knew it wasn't any of Tatia's business and she will be the one to explain everything to Elena. Even if it meant her being pissed at her, Caroline wants her to hear the absolute truth.

**AN: Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. But anyway what do you all think about The Originals spoilers? Each one is making me not want to watch the show. I mean seriously, Klamille and Klayley? Julie is really trying her hardest to turn people away from this show.**


	15. Sweetest Sin

**AN: Here is the new chapter! This are going to get a little steamy in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, even though I didn't really like the chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed it though.**

_"Can you imagine us making love the way it would feel the first time that we touch._. _Can you think of it the way I dream of it I want you to see it like I'm seeing it; it's a picture of perfection, the vision of you and I." ("Sweetest Sin" Jessica Simpson)_

Caroline lay on her back on an insanely comfortable lawn chair in the backyard of the Mikaelson's mansion. Her eyes were closed and Katy Perry's Roar blasted from the portable ipod speakers on the deck. She sighed softly as the sun beat down on her, this definitely was one of her favorite things to do. She was certainly going to miss laying out by the pool when school started up again. To her left was Bonnie and to her right was Rebekah, all three girls decided to lay out in the sun for a few minutes before they got into the pool.

About an hour ago, Caroline and Bonnie received calls from their boyfriends inviting them over to get into their pool and for a little BBQ because their parents were out of town. Surprisingly, the boys even let Rebekah invite Matt over, who she officially started dating a month ago. At first Klaus hadn't been to sure about letting someone else know about their relationship, but Caroline had told him that Matt wasn't the type of person who would tell everyone about them. And finally Klaus agreed after Caroline had spoken to Matt, who didn't have any bad things to say about them being together.

The pool area was surprisingly quite because the boys had decided to go out on a food run together, much to Rebekah's dismay; she did not want her moronic brothers corrupting Matt. The silence however was short-lived when a loud yell broke through the yard and then the girls felt water splashing all over them.

"Damn it,Kol!" Rebekah screeched as she grabbed the towel off of the back of her lawn chair and dabbed at her skin. "You are such an idiot!" She said as she glared at her annoying older brother.

Kol laughed, clearly enjoying getting on his sister's nerves. "Chill out Bekah, you are going to be getting in the water all know you're just out here trying to look cute for Matty." He said as he grinned over at the quarterback who was helping Klaus out on the grill.

Rebekah sneered at him as she threw her towel down. "Oh shut up!"

"Oooh great come back, sister." Kol chuckled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Keep it up Kol or I'll tell Bonnie that you still sleep with your baby blanket. Oops!" She said as she covered her mouth. Kol gaped at her while Bonnie, and Caroline laughed.

"Bekah!" Kol shouted horrified while Caroline blurted out a "Seriously?!" In between laughs. Bonnie covered her mouth as she laughed, trying to calm herself down so she could at least attempt to comfort Kol.

"I said 'oops' didn't I? It was an honest mistake." Rebekah said with a shrug as she stood up, pushed her designer glasses up her nose and walked towards Matt. Kol stood in the pool, his eyes looking everywhere but at the two girls in front of him. He was especially according looking in Bonnie's direction.

"She's joking! It's not a _ blanket__, _it's an old jersey from a football team I was on in London." Kol explained. "Nik! Tell them I don't have a blanket!"

Klaus, who was standing at the grill while Matt and Rebekah flirted, looked over at his younger brother and smirked. "It's definitely a blanket."

Kol glared at him. "Don't I have _anyone_ on my side?"

Bonnie managed to calm herself down, still letting out a few giggles as she moved towards the edge of the lawn chair. "I'm on your side. I know you don't have a blanket."

Kol stared at Bonnie for a moment, his lips quirking up into the trademark Mikaelson smirk. "I knew you would believe me!" And before Bonnie could react quick enough, Kol had wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her into the pool with him.

"Kol!" Bonnie shrieked. Her shrieks soon turned into laughter as Kol began placing kisses along face, neck, and mouth. Caroline shook her head as she watched the couple, she grabbed one of the magazine's that Rebekah had bought down from her room for them to read. She flipped through the pages, looking up occasional to glance at Klaus; which she will admit that she had been doing ever since she had arrived at the mansion. She couldn't help it though, he was shirtless! And he looked very good, it was very clear to her that he worked out a lot. Which Caroline was very thankful for; she licked her lips slowly as her eyes drifted over Klaus' back muscles.

She flipped to another page and glanced over at Klaus again; she had done this a lot lately, just staring at him and thinking _ things_… very inappropriate things. But hey, and was a teenager and things like that happen sometimes. And Klaus was a very sexy guy, so who could really blame her for letting dirty thoughts race through her mind from time to time? It would be far more alarming if she _didn't _have thoughts like that. Caroline had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Klaus walking over to her.

"Are you okay, love?" Caroline jumped, the magazine dropping from her lap and get hand flying to her chest as she looked at him alarmed.

"Oh my God! How long have you been there?" She asked, blinking her eyes several times. Klaus smiled and leaned in close so their foreheads were touching. Caroline's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Klaus slowly lick his lips.

"Long enough." He said lowly. Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, his breath warm against her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat as their eyes locked together, the thoughts racing through her mind rapidly now. Klaus smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair from Caroline's messy ponytail behind her ear. "What were you thinking about?"

"Noth…nothing," Caroline managed to get out. "Nothing at all."

Klaus smirked. "The food is almost done, I'll come get you when we're all ready to eat." Caroline smiled weakly as she muttered an okay. Klaus presses his lips against her forehead as he stood up; he walked away and smiled at Caroline over his shoulder, seemingly knowing exactly what she had thought about. She blushed and quickly picked the magazine back up and opened it to a random page and pretend to read.

_"Damn him for being so attractive!"_ Caroline thought. She stared blankly at the pages in front of her, her eyes not focusing on the page. She turned her head to the side and glanced over at Klaus again. Her eyes swept over his body again and Caroline held back a groan; if Klaus didn't put some clothes on Caroline knew she would keep having these thoughts about him. She must have been spaced out for some time because before she knew it Klaus was sitting down in Bonnie's vacant chair, smirking at her.

"I've been calling you for five minutes, didn't you hear me?" Klaus asked, holding back a laugh. Caroline closed her magazine and she placed the magazine down on her table,a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry I must've spaced out," Caroline said as she swung her legs over the edge. Klaus did up and offered his hand to her; Caroline smiled and places her hand in his and allows him to pull her up. He moved his hand to the small of her back and he led her towards the table where everyone else was seated. As she walked, Caroline could practically feel Klaus' hand burning into her back. At that moment, she wanted to jump on him and cover him in kisses. Yes she had it that bad.

"About time!" Kol said with an exaggerated sigh once he saw Caroline walking over. "Nik wouldn't let us eat until you came over here." Klaus shot him a look as he pulled back Caroline's chair and pushed it back in once she sat down.

Rebekah, who sat across from Kol, rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him Caroline, be needs to eat all the food he can now because we're not allowed to feed him after midnight." Kol glared at his sister while everyone else laughed.

"I had no idea you were a Mogwai, man." Matt said once he calmed down from laughing. Bonnie and Caroline laughed harder at the mention of one of their favorite childhood movies.

Kol gave them all a quizzical look, looking back and from Bonnie to Caroline and Matt and then back again. His siblings sharing the same confused look, obviously not knowing about the movie. "What's a Mogwai?"

Bonnie stared at him wide eyed. "You've never seen_ Gremlins_?" She asked as she looked at the three Mikaelson siblings.

The three shook their heads no and Caroline gaped at them. "Seriously? It's like…"

"One of those movies you had to see as a child." Matt finished.

"Um no, never seen it before." Klaus said.

" really need to change that." Bonnie said. Then she turned towards Kol and looked him over, staring at him thoughtfully. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Care, doesn't Kol remind you of the evil gremlin with the mohawk? They have the same mischievous personality."

Caroline laughed, along with Matt. "Oh totally. I can definitely see it now."

Kol looked at three friends in front of him confused. "What the bloody hell are you the taking about? Are you calling me a _gremlin? _I need to see this movie…"_  
_

Everyone around the table laughed at Kol's antics; Caroline however stayed quite, suddenly becoming very glad for the rather funny conversation. If it hadn't been going on, Caroline knew that she wouldn't be able to take her mind off Klaus.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the mini pool party at the Mikaelson's, and Caroline still hasn't been able to take her mind off Klaus. It was weird for her, she and had been sexually attracted to guys before but it was nothing compared to her feelings for Klaus. These feelings were definitely something different, and genuinely liked Klaus. But being in a relationship with him in the last two months made her feelings for him grow.

The two months that she had spent with Klaus had been amazing; he was funny, kind, helpful, and he really cared about her. He cared about his family and he was very talented, he was unlike any guy and had ever met before. She had only wished she had met him before Elena so they wouldn't have to sneak around.

_ Elena_.

Caroline closed her eyes as her mind drifted to her best friend once again; she would be coming back the second week in August. She learned this from the e-mails that she read from Elena. They had written to each other since she left, and Caroline had felt guilty with each word she wrote. She wanted to tell Elena everything each time they wrote or talked on the phone, but she knew it had to be done in person. Even though she was nervous of the aftermath she knew what had to be done. Elena was going to be hurt either way, but her and Klaus were ready to handle anything that happened.

Although she knew Elena better than anyone, Caroline didn't know how she would react to something like this. Caroline bit her lip, trying not to dwell on the upcoming drama and knew she would face. Opening her eyes again, Caroline sighed as she stared up at her ceiling the sound of her phone ringing bringing her out of her thoughts. She sat up and reached for her cell phone and smiled as she saw Klaus' name flash across the screen.

"Hello, Mikaelson." Caroline said smiling. She turned fell backwards onto her back as she kept the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear. "I'm not doing anything, just laying down… no you perv! Ugh whatever. Haha very funny. Sure I'll come by. Okay bye, see you then."

Caroline hung up the phone and stared down at it and gulped; Klaus was home alone for the day and he just invited her over. She put her phone down onto her bed as she stared straight ahead at her wall. How will and be able to keep herself in check when they have a house all to their selves? Caroline bit her lip, she was Caroline Forbes and could handle anything.

* * *

A half an hour later, Caroline pulled up to the front of the Mikaelson's mansion. She put the car in park and cut off the engine, her fingers nervously tapping on the steering wheel. She suddenly felt like she wasn't as in control of her feelings she previously had thought. She sighed and lightly banged her head against the steering wheel, and wasn't even inside yet and she was already feeling out of control. She was so screwed.

_"Hopefully literally." _ She thought with a smirk. She immediately caught herself and smacked her forehead. _"No, no,no! Stop it!" _Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Caroline gathered her things and got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She raised her hand and was getting ready to knock when the door suddenly opened. She dropped her hand and smiled brightly as she saw Klaus.

"Hello love." He said as he stepped over the threshold and was in front of Caroline. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. Caroline reached her hands up and grabbed both of his wrists as she closed her eyes and moved her mouth against his. Ever so slowly Klaus pulled back from Caroline, she sighed softly and kept her eyes closed wanting the kiss to continue.

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus smirking at her, his hands moved from her face letting her hands drop from his wrists. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before trailing his hands down her arms until he took her hands in his.

"Hi." Caroline whispered licking her lips, she really wanted him; he just looked so sexy. Klaus smiled and he brought their conjoined hands up and placed a kiss on her right hand. Caroline smiled faintly, he obviously didn't know what he was doing to her. Or maybe he did and he was just teasing her. Keeping his hold on her hands, Klaus led Caroline into the house letting go of her hands to close and lock the door.

"So I was thinking," Klaus said, beckoning Caroline to follow him up the stairs with a come here motion of his finger as he walked towards the grand staircase. Caroline swallowed the jump in her throat, and had never been upstairs in Klaus' room before. Wringing her hands out Caroline followed him up the stairs. "We've never really spent much time alone together, were always either with Kol and Bonnie or at a big gathering."

Caroline smiled this was true, they barely got any alone time together. "I know, but what's this all about?"

Klaus paused at the top of the stairs, causing Caroline to stop and he smiled at her. "I'm getting to that sweetheart." Caroline smiled and motioned for him to go on. "Like I was saying, I decided that we deserve a little date. And seeing that I have the house to myself for a few hours I would say this would be the perfect time."

Caroline smiled as Klaus turned back around after his little and he led Caroline down a long hallway with four closed bedroom doors. He walked ahead of Caroline and he went to the last door and opened it. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into his room. Caroline stepped into his room and looked around, it was exactly what she expected Klaus' room to look like; a big bed in the middle of the room, a shelf neatly filled with books, the bottom shelf was filled with DVD's, and some paintings hung on the wall. Caroline walked further into the room and looked at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of the Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and the two eldest Mikaelson siblings that she had yet to meet. Her eyes scanned a picture of Klaus and a boy who was no older than 7. He bared a striking resemblance to Kol though he had Klaus' eyes. It was the same boy in several pictures of the sketchbook that Klaus gave to her a few months ago.

She stepped closer and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and smiled and stepped back so her back was pressing against his front. "Who is this little boy? I saw him in your sketchbook." For a few moments, Klaus was silent and Caroline turned her head to look him. She immediately saw the sadness in his eyes and became concerned. "Klaus?"

He blinked and cleared his throat, smiling lightly. "That is a story for another time. Come with me." Klaus said as he led her over to his bed. Caroline bit her lip as she sat down, she took a deep breath and Klaus smiled at her. "Make yourself comfortable." She nodded and slipped her shoes off and brought her legs on to the bed. She watched Klaus as he came over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. He grabbed his remote and turned on his flat screen tv.

Caroline looked over at him as she relaxed against his comfortable pillows. "You called me over here to watch tv?"

"Not exactly," Klaus smiled. "I figured we could just hang out here, watch some Netflix. Just some alone time for us."

Caroline raised an eye brow as she turned on her side looking Klaus over. He seemed a lot more relaxed and comfortable looking in a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Her mind going back to the thoughts that she has had about him. "Okay, that sounds fine." Klaus smiled and he turned on his side to face the blonde in front of him.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked suddenly. Caroline looked at him, her brow scrunched in confusion. "You've been acting weird for two weeks now. Is everything alright?"

She nodded her head yes quickly. "Yeah I'm good." Klaus watched her for a moment, obviously not believing what she was saying. "Really. I am."

Klaus smiled and moved closer to her so their arms were touching, her eyes darted down to where their skin had touched. She licked her lips and stood up from the bed. "Caroline?" Klaus said confused.

The blonde paced around the room before turning around. "I want you."

Klaus smirked, and he sat up on his bed as he looked at the blonde in confusion. "Um, okay?"

"No you don't understand," Caroline said. "I _ want_ you. All I can think about is just sex, sex, sex. And it is really hard to stay focused when you are waking around shirtless." She admitted, her mind going back to the mini pool party they had.

Klaus' smirk seemed to widen and he reminded Caroline of Kol at that very moment. "Really?" He stood and walked towards Caroline, he stopped in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear and then cupped her face in his hands. She nodded her head yes and Klaus smiled as he pulled her face towards his and their lips connected. Caroline closed her eyes as their mouths moved together agonizingly slow. Klaus' hands dropped to her waist and Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her against him.

Klaus pulled Caroline backwards with him, turning around so when they fell back on the bed he landed on top of her. He pulled back and gazed down at Caroline, he reaches his hand up and stroked the side of her face. Caroline stared up at him, her heart pounding in her chest; they've had several make out sessions but this one was different, it was filled with so much more passion. Klaus dipped his head back down and captured her lips with his, Caroline let out a groan as she pulled Klaus closer to her. His hands travelled down to her waist, stroking the bare skin between the waist band of her shorts to the hem of her tank top.

Caroline shivered at the contact, she felt Klaus' hands moving under her shirt massaging her smooth flesh. His hands stopped just below her bra, and Caroline was very thankful that she decided to put on one of her cute bra's. Klaus' hands moved upwards until the were over Caroline's breasts. Caroline broke the kiss to pull her shirt all the way off, Klaus leaned up and looked her over.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as his lips crashed down to Caroline's again. Klaus' hands moved further down his hands going down to unbutton her shorts. He sat up and moved towards the bottom of the bed as he slowly began to pull her shorts down her legs. Caroline looked up at him through hooded eyes her mind racing and heart pounding faster, this was actually happening. Her shorts were fully off and she was laying on Klaus' bed in just her bra and panties when the bedroom swung open.

"Hey Nik, do you want to… woah Caroline's boobs!" Kol said as he stood in the door way, his mouth hanging open as he stated from his brother to Caroline, who screamed and grabbed a pillow to cover herself up with.

"Get out Kol!" They both shouted, Klaus grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the door. Kol laughed and quickly shut the door, the pillow hitting the back of door and landed on the floor. Klaus sighed and looked at Caroline and they both burst out laughing.

**AN: Whew! This was definitely the longest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have been debating on whether or not I wanted this story to have smut and I decided that I will slowly start to add it in. So look out for a ratings change and look out for the drama because Elena will be back in the next two chapters.**


End file.
